Compatibility
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: Jack and Claire hit it off when they met; will everything work out between the two, or will their reltionship shatter like a broken mirror? Rated M just in case. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Claire

**My third fic! A novice juggling three fics… is that common?**

**Chapter 1: Claire**

The young officer Jack Trevors patrolled the streets of Mineral Town, which was now a slightly larger town, population of 50, small, but close to if more than twice as much as before. "Dammit, why do I have to do this? Everything's…?" He stopped when he passed the beach, a boat coming in.

"What's wrong?" He turned to see his best friend, Cliff O'Neil.

"Hey, Cliff, what's with the boat?"

Cliff chuckled. "Thomas sold the farm."

"Old Man McGarnes'?"

Cliff nodded. He began walking towards the boat. "Hey, Jack!" Cliff sighed as his friend ignored him. "Ah well, back to the winery."

Zach and Kai got off the boat. Kai noticed Jack and waved. "Yo, how are you?"

Jack waved back. "How've you been?" He turned to Zach.

"I'm fine." Jack walked onto the boat. "Well, the new farmer is on here…"

"Can you help me?" He turns to see a young woman, around his age wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt, sunglasses atop her blonde hair; she was struggling with a large luggage.

"Okay." He took hold of it and picked it up without any difficulty.

The girl gasped. "Wow, you're strong…"

Jack shrugged. "This is kinda light." He took it outside, and she followed.

Zach turned away from his clipboard as they exited. "Ah, Jack, take her to the farm for me, will you?"

Jack snorted. "That's it?" Zach countered with a mightier snort. "Get going, kid."

Jack smirked and led her into town. He noticed that she was looking at the buildings in town. He stopped and she walked into his back. "Sorry!"

Jack shook his head. "My fault." Shortly after, they reached the farm. Jack put the bag in front of the house. "I noticed you looking at the buildings. I could give you a tour, Miss…"

She bowed. "Sean; Claire Sean."

Jack smirked and took out a piece of paper and a pen. "When you're ready for the tour, call me." He began walking away, then turned and winked. "_Or _if you want to hang out with, of course."

Claire blushed and nodded. "Thanks, officer."

He raised a hand in the air. "Jack Trevors; remember that, beautiful!"

Claire smiled and unlocked the door. She went to pick up her bag, but… "Oh, no…" She got out her phone and dialed the number Jack gave her.

_"Calling already? You missed me that much?" _

"N-no, I need you to help me unpack."

_"What the hell did you pack?" _

"Things from the city."

_"You're electric bill is going to be crazy…" _

"You could help me…"

Jack sighed, and Claire jumped, she turned around and smiled. "You started back the second you knew it was me, huh?" He nodded, and took the bag inside. "What the hell do you bench to carry that?"

Jack laughed. "Your dainty little arms are the problem, dear!"

Claire playfully punched his arm. "Jack, could you take me on that tour first thing tomorrow?"

He raised a brow. "It won't be first thing; I'd be here at like 7:00."

Claire crossed her arms. "Then sleep over."

Jack chuckled. "You just met me."

Claire blushed. "I'll have you sleep outside!"

"You like dogs?"

Claire was a bit surprised by his sudden question. "Why do you ask?"

"A puppy was born recently; might be useful to you."

Claire walked to the door. "Okay, we can pick him up tomorrow."

"Where are you going, blondie?"

"Seeing the rest of the farm; when I get back, I want you to show me the forest south of here."

Jack groaned. "I feel like a slave…"

Claire began lifting her shirt, which immediately caught Jack's attention. "I could always make it worth your while…"

Jack blushed and looked down. "Okay, I won't complain!"

She crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh, I basically offer you sex, and you reject me?"

"Please get going, the earlier we get going, the better."

Claire grinned and skipped out of her house and towards the large crop field. "This is a lot of space. I paid a lot of attention in school, so I should be fine."

"You know nothing about farming?"

She turned to Jack. "You're done?"

He shook his head. "I got to your panties."

Claire giggled. "I offer you sex, you turn me down; you have all of my panties right next to you, you control yourself. Are you gay, Jack?"

He grabbed her hand. "Hell no; I'd bang you, but I'm not a perv like that." He brought her to the coop. "Here's where you chickens will stay." He walked her outside and pointed at the large barn. "Over there, your cows and sheep will stay." Finally he pointed to a stable. "If you get yourself a horse, it'll stay there." He took her south of the farm, and to the area with a pond hot spring, and a cave. "Here we have the hot spring, if you ever get tired, just soak in there."

Claire looked up at him. "Would you join me sometimes?"

Jack laughed. "Maybe; over here is the goddess pond. Legends say if you throw an offering like a crop from your farm in here, you'll summon her."

Claire pointed to the cave. "Is that a mine?"

He nodded, and then led here further south, to an area with quite a bit of flowers.

"These are beautiful…"

"Those can be pretty dangerous; bees love those flowers."

She looked up to see a man, a few years older than her and Jack, dressed like a doctor.

"Claire, this is Trent; the head doctor."

She shook his hand. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

He laughed. "Today's Wednesday; my day off."

Claire 'oh'd' and went back to admiring the flowers.

"My head nurse, Elli could hook you up with some more work appropriate clothes."

She shook her head. "I brought clothes I could wear." She winked at Jack. "Some Jack would love."

He smirked. "You mean those shorts? They'd compliment your ass perfectly."

Trent sighed. "Claire, do you usually act like this with guys you just met?"

She shook her head. "Jack's different."

Jack tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed to a cave in the middle of the lake. "As you can see, you can't get there. During the winter, the lake freezes, and you can get inside; there are some cool gems in there."

Claire smiled. "Thanks for the info."

Trent walked down the path leading to town. "Don't get in too late, kids."

Claire looked at Jack. "Is that all?"

"Kinda," He picked up a flower and handed it to her. "Here, this one is usually void of bees."

She blushed and took it from him. "This one is really beautiful…"

Jack smiled. He took it from her, and rested it in her hair. "There."

Claire touched it. "Thank you…" He led her back. As he began to open the door, he heard a whistle.

"Oi, Trevors!" A young woman, around their age came running. She was wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a brown cowboy hat over her long black hair. Jack smiled. "Hey, Julia."

She stopped in front of the house and handed Claire a letter. "It's from your parents." She then turned to Jack. "Taking advantage of the new girl, Trevors?"

He snorted. "Yeah, right. I may be sleeping over, but it's just for convenience."

Julia scowled at him. "How is that convenient?"

"I'm taking her on a tour of town tomorrow."

Julia gasped. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, then."

Claire opened the door. "I'll be inside."

Jack turned back to Julia. "Wanna tag along? You probably think I'm gonna screw her."

"I do think that; she is very attractive, I'd probably do her to."

Jack chuckled. "Are you a les? Or bi?"

Julia rolled her eyes. "I lived in New York with _four _brothers that brought woman home quite often."

"Sorry then. See you at around… 6:30?" She nodded and ran off. Jack turned back to the house to see Claire staring outside. He ran off.

_"Where is he going?" _

* * *

After about a half hour he came back and began shoving things in the box next to her crop field.

"The hell are you doing?"

He looked at Claire and scratched the back of his head. "Y'see…" He saw Zach walking down the path. "You'll see."

Zach picked up the things and put them in a bag. He took out a small bag and gave it to Claire. "Never thought you'd get anything on your first day. See you tomorrow."

Claire blinked after Zach left. "What just happened?"

"Everyday; save for festival days, Zach will be here at five to pick up any valuable items and pay you."

Claire slowly nodded. "Festival?"

"Holidays; you'll get used to them." He led her back inside, where they went to bed.


	2. Tour

**Next chapter in the fic, enjoy! Because in Friends of Mineral Town, the bachelorettes look like, I dunno, 13, I'm going to say this takes place 5 years after that.**

**Chapter 2: Tour**

Jack yawned as he sat up. He noticed something next to him. He jumped out of bed. "C-claire?! The hell are you doing here?!"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Stupid; you slept over…"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry…"

She got up and walked towards a door near the kitchen, where she took off her shirt.

"C-claire…?"

"I'm taking a shower."

Jack turned away. "Alright, see you in a bit."

She smiled at him and went inside. He walked over to her calendar. "Ten more days until Thanksgiving… should I try to bake her cookies?" He turned on her T.V. "Sunny… again."

Claire walked out of the bathroom, and sat down next to him. "When are we leaving?"

"When Julia gets here." Claire grinned and poked him. "Is Julia your _girlfriend?" _

_"_She's been one of my best friends since she moved here three years ago."

"One of them?"

"My other best bud; even though I get along with everyone in town my age, is Cliff O'Neil, he works at the winery."

Claire wrinkled her nose. "I don't do alcohol."

Jack grinned at her. "Neither do I; Karen keeps trying to convert me."

"Karen?"

"Our town Alcoholic; she's real nice though… when she isn't drunk that is." There was a knock at the door. Jack answered it, and Julia walked in.

"Morning, guys!" She was carrying a little brown dog. "Special delivery!" She placed him in Claire's lap. Claire played with him.

Jack glanced at Julia and smiled. "You picked up the dog?"

"Yes, I did."

Jack turned to Claire. "Oi, let's get going!"

She picked up the small dog and set him on the ground. "Stay here, Shoji; mama will be back in a few hours." The puppy whimpered, but jumped back on the couch, and fell asleep.

"You named him Shoji?"

Claire glared at Jack. "I think it's a nice name."

Jack shrugged. The three of them headed into town.

"Young lady, from now on, you are to be home by six o'clock, you hear?!"

They turned to see a young blonde man scolding a young pink haired woman. "Rick's spazzing again… Wait here." Jack ran over.

"Julia, what just happened?"

"That's Rick and Popuri. Rick is being an overprotective older brother because their father isn't here. He's completely against _any_ relation Popuri and Kai have."

Jack reached out and grabbed Rick's wrist. "What the hell are you doing?"

Rick jerked his wrist away and turned to Jack. "I found her and Kai in bed together!"

Jack shrugged. "So?"

Rick's eyes widened. "SO?! What is up with you?!"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shut the hell up; it's not even seven yet…"

Rick seethed. "Answer the question…"

"It's not a big deal; I found myself in Claire's bed this morning. We slept in the same bed, but I didn't screw her."

Rick looked at the ground. "What if-!"

"Let it go, Rick! They had their clothes on right?" Rick nodded. "Exactly, so she was visiting, fell asleep, so Kai put her in his bed; simple."

Popuri sighed. "Thank you Jack…"

"I'm not done with you; wait until mom finds out!"

"Until I find out what?" Their mother, Lillia was walking out of their home; also the poultry farm, in a pink nightgown, yawning.

Jack bowed. "I apologize for waking you up so early, Lillia; Rick was tripping out again."

"I wasn't tripping out!"

Lillia rubbed her eyes and yawned. "W-what happened…?"

Rick opened his mouth to speak, but Jack beat him. "He found Popuri sleeping with Kai and assumed the worst."

Lillia shook her head. "She was probably sleeping over…"

"That's what I said."

Popuri stuck her tongue out at Rick and went to her mother. "Sorry, mom, I'll try to help you get some more rest."

Jack walked back to the ladies. "Sorry about that." He led them to a house near the clinic and knocked on the door. A young woman came to the door.

"Morning, Jack, Julia…"

They bowed. "Morning, Elli."

She rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Hey, guys, you wanna come in?"

Jack shook his head. "We wouldn't wanna wake Stu and Ellen."

"Nonsense, you can come in!" Jack was a little surprised when he saw Ellen, Elli's grandmother come over in a wheelchair.

"Hey, your wheelchair came in!"

Ellen laughed. "Yes, Stu stayed up all night putting it together, but he still has plenty of energy!"

The boy came running. He was wearing blue jeans, a red sox shirt, and a red sox cap.

"Hey, Stu."

"Hi, Jack."

Julia giggled. "Where are you going?"

A girl walked over to the house, she was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono. "Ah, I didn't mean to see you guys!"

Elli looked at her brother and smiled. "You and May going on a date, Stu?"

"N-no, we're going to look for bugs!"

Ellen laughed. "No need to be embarrassed!"

Jack face palmed. "Stupid!" He pointed a Claire. "Everyone, this is Claire Sean; the new farmer."

Elli, Stu and May bowed, while Ellen bowed her head. "Nice to meet you."

She panicked and grabbed Jack's shirt. "What do I do?"

"Bow."

She did so. "N-nice to meet you…" Out of the Supermarket next door, a blonde girl and a redhead ran out.

"You can't catch me!"

"Come on, Karen, gimme my dairy!"

Julia pointed at them. "Claire, those are two more of our peers. The hot blonde is Karen, and the redhead is Ann."

Jack pulled them towards the two. "Second time you've called a girl attractive like that; I swear you're bi."

"No, I'm straight with a massive girl crush, is all!"

"Oi, Ann, Karen!" The two ceased their running and walked over. Jack grabbed Karen's arm and took the dairy, throwing it to Ann.

Karen elbowed him. "Bitch."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, whatever; introduce yourselves."

Ann bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ann; I work with my dad Doug at the inn."

Karen bowed next. "I'm Karen, my parents, Jeff, Sasha and I work at the supermarket."

Claire bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Karen put a hand on her chin. "You guys wanna hang out later?"

Jack nodded. "Sure, getting Claire to hang out with her peers will prove well. Julia, please ask Thomas to give the lot of us Sunday off."

Julia nodded, and ran to the mayor's house. He turned to Karen. "We'll be back in a few hours to buy some things." She nodded, stuck her tongue out him, and went on her way.

"I guess I'll see you guys around then." Ann walked back towards the inn.

Claire sighed. "This is going to be interesting."


	3. Hanging with my pals

**Next chapter, Jack and Claire's antics will plague (?) this as well.**

**Chapter 3: Hanging with my pals**

Claire was humming the popular song 'Something That I Want'while she was combing her hair.

"You seem happy."

She turned to see Jack in the doorway of her bathroom. "Jack, you walk in on me in the bathroom when I'm combing my hair; I would've preferred if I was nude…" Jack chuckled and hugged her. She blushed. "W-what are you doing?"

"You can say such dirty things, but when I hug you, you act all weird."

She continued brushing; despite the man behind her. "I'm weird like that."

Jack chuckled and called Shoji. "Mama's boring me, so why don't you play with papa?"

Claire's blush deepened. "Don't call yourself 'papa'!"

Jack cleared his throat. "I've been staying with you how long?"

"You're only here to help me get settled." Jack walked behind her and whispered into her ear, "Pretty soon, you'll want me here all the time…"

"Oh, really? Y'know, we can probably have a little fun; I don't think the others will mind us being late…"

"We will." The two jumped and turned to see all of their closest friends staring at them.

"The hell are you guys doing in my house?!"

Julia sat on the sink. "Your door was open.

Gray laughed. "I never thought I'd hear that; Jack being late for a day with his bros so he could screw a chick on her bathroom floor!" The two blushed.

Elli giggled. "You've known each other for a few days!"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll get revenge."

Cliff raised a brow. "How, Jack?"

"I planned for us to soak in the hot spring; why else would I ask you to bring your swimsuits?" Everyone gave a somewhat shocked expression. "S—t, I didn't think this through…"

Claire tilted her head. "Why?"

"I just realized I'd have to see you, Julia, and Karen in Bikini's; I don't think even I could survive that…"

The other guys backed away. "No way I could."

Jack jumped up a bit. "You're leaving me to stay in the hot spring with all of 'em?! I'll have to put my dick in a wheelchair!"

Claire rubbed his arm. "Maybe things won't be as bad as you thought…"

Karen and Julia joined. "She's right…"

Cliff winced. "Damn… that's one harem no guy in this town could deal with."

Trent clasped his hands. "Okay, so while Jack gets screwed by those three, we'll…?"

Grey thought for a moment. "How about we make a bridge to the lake mine; at least attempt to." The others agreed with him.

Jack ran out of the house. Claire pursued. "You're not hiding, Trevors!"

* * *

"You can't stay down their forever…" Just as Jack has feared, his three most attractive friends, in his opinion, were in very provocative bikinis; he hid under the water so he wouldn't be tempted to look at their breasts.

Karen laid her arms on the rocks surrounding the spring. "Claire, Julia, play with each other; maybe you'll coax him out."

Jack burst from the water. "NO!"

Claire giggled and went over to him. "What's wrong with that, Jack? Me and Julia touching each other, I thought you'd like that…"

Julia came to him next. "You know that would've been hot, Jack; why'd you stop it?"

He got out of the spring. "You can do whatever you want, okay?"

Karen got out, worsening Jack's situation. "Why leave?"

"U-u-uh… I –I wanna s-seeee…" She pressed her breasts against his chest. "Why not stay and have some fun?" Karen gave him a passionate kiss.

The other two got out. "Karen's got things her, Claire. Wanna go check to the others?" They changed and went on their way.

Karen released Jack, and he slid against the wall, falling; staring at her. "See you, pretty boy." She winked and left.

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight…"

* * *

"This is going well." Mary backed up so she could see the bridge they've built.

Gray tried walking on it. "Seems sturdy…"

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see the girls approaching. Ann looked behind them. "Where's Jack?"

He trudged over. "Hey…" They gasped.

Gray stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Karen kinda…"

Julia sighed. "Pressed her boobs against his chest and kissed him."

Jack shuddered. "Please stop talking about it; I need time to recover…"

Karen sighed and walked to the bridge. "Man up." She began walking on it. Once she crossed, she turned to them. "It's sturdy!"

The guys ran towards it.

Mary shrieked. "G-guys, slow down!"

They ignored her; the bridge collapsed under all of their weight. Jack rushed back to shore; only to realize he was on the small island with Karen. "Dammit, why'd I end up here?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "Jack, you _can_ just swim back." She jumped in and did so. Jack sighed and did the same.

Trent wringed his jacket over the water. "In hindsight, we shouldn't have rushed on to an unsupported bridge of stones…"

Gray wrung out his hat. "You're right, Stark."

Claire turned to Elli. "Trent's last name is Stark; and Gray's blonde?"

She nodded. "I was kinda surprised when I found out."

Jack pulled Cliff and Trent aside. "I'm taking Cliff and Trent to talk for a bit!" He dragged them to the top of the hill.

Trent took off his shirt, and wrung it out, letting the water flow down. "You pulled us aside, because Thanksgiving is soon, right?"

Jack blushed and nodded. "I'm actually thinking of baking cookies for someone this year."

Cliff's eyes widened. "Really; who the hell would get you to bake for this holiday?"

Trent laughed. "Simple; who moved here recently?"

Cliff smirked. "Claire, that's nice. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't know how to run the farm, so maybe she should show her thanks in a way other than cookies."

Jack turned away. "As much as I'd like that, I wouldn't care if she did nothing special that day."

Trent raised a brow. "Why'd you take us here?"

"Mostly to ask if I should go through with this…"

Trent began walking back. "If you wanna show your thanks, do it."

Cliff followed. "He's right; follow your heart, dude!"

Jack looked at the sky and smiled. "Okay, I'll do it."

**My motive for the hot spring thing is unknown. Jack was acting odd, because of all his female friends, Julia, Karen, and Claire have the largest breasts.**


	4. Thanksgiving

**No special things; just a festival chapter, next one is going to be one as well.**

**Chapter 4: Thanksgiving**

Claire shot up from her bed when she heard her alarm. "Another day of work!" Shoji came running and licked her. "Morning, Shoji; wanna go help Mama with the livestock later?" He barked and licked her.

She went outside and tended to her crops. She wiped some sweat from her brow. "The summer is going to be torture…" She went over to pick up some crops that had matured, when she felt something smack her. She turned to see Jack with a parcel in his hand, and smirked. "If you're going to smack my ass, can it wait until, I dunno, 10:00?"

He laughed, and then blushed. "Um…" He handed her the parcel. "Here"

She took it and looked at it. "What's up; you want something?"

"Today's Thanksgiving, a lot different than the mainland."

She opened it to see a batch of cookies. "Is it a day to show thanks by giving people cookies?"

He nodded. "This is the second time I've done this, and I've lived here for five years."

She looked up from the gift. "Really? Who'd you give the first to?"

He sat on the shipping bin. "When I was 14, I kinda had a huge crush on Karen, and there's really all it was. Showed my thanks, because she was a great friend."

Claire bit one of them. "If you had a crush on her, wouldn't that be a winter thanksgiving thing?"

He nodded and grinned. "So, you looked over the calendar and found out about the festivals?"

She nodded, and headed to the barn. He followed. "The horse races are soon, right?"

"Four days."

Claire sighed. "I might skip out; I'm not into gambling."

Jack watched as she brushed her cows, Kana and Tana. "This ain't Vegas, blondie; and what's with the rhyming names?"

"I know, but I have terrible luck, I'd screw up. As for the names, I was short on time, so I went for the easy ones." She milked them and put the milk in her rucksack. "Can you brush Roy while I tend to my chickens?"

Jack took the brush and headed to the stable. "I didn't know she had a horse; a foal, anyway." The young horse stood when he heard someone enter. "Don't worry, bud; I'm a good friend of mama's." He stood silently while Jack brushed him. "You're a good pal; you'll be nice and strong when you're grown up." Roy neighed and nudged him. Jack led him outside, and noticed Claire taking out the chickens, and Shoji leading the cows outside.

Claire went back to her crop field. Jack watched her as she did so. _"Why are you staring at her ass?" _He shook his head. "Claire, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

She put the crops in the shipping bin. "Sure, I'd love to." Claire went inside and came back with a jacket. "Hey, Jack; what are we doing for the horse races?"

Jack rested his elbow in his palm and tapped his chin. "I guess we'll just hang with the others. Everyone will be there, so we'd have the rest of town to ourselves."

Claire did the same. "There are some games in the bar, right?"

Jack nodded. "Pool, Table tennis, Air Hockey, and surprisingly enough, a Mario Kart arcade game."

Claire noticed a sleeping squirrel and ran towards it.

Jack knelt next to her. "You're staring at a squirrel because…?"

"It's cute, why else?"

Jack patted his head. He stared at the two. "Claire, I'm from D.C, and Julia's from New York. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Sacramento."

Jack raised a brow. "California, really?"

She nodded and smiled. "A lot of creeps there; you wouldn't believe how many times I almost got raped."

Jack stood and slowly backed away. "Okay, then, I'll be at the peak."

She stood up and glared at him. "Why are you backing away?"

"You just reminisced about almost getting raped with a smile on your face."

She ran and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from his destination.

"What are you doing?" She dragged them into the water, and to the little island in the center. "The hell are you doing?"

She took out a small hammer. "Wait here." She went inside and Jack scowled as she went into the cave.

He sat down next to the entrance. "Almost getting raped? And apparently several times?" He looked inside to see Claire hammering away at some rocks. He turned away. "I'd never let anyone hurt her."

"What do you mean?"

His reaction to Claire's sudden comment caused him to hit his head on the rock. "OW! I was talking about you…"

She giggled. "You wanna protect me? How cute."

Jack stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I couldn't live with knowing someone would do that to you. So I'm going to do my best to protect you."

She hugged him. "Telling someone you just met how you wanna protect them seems kind odd."

Jack returned the hug. "I've know you for about two weeks."

She jumped back in the water. "Eleven days, Trevors."

He rolled his eyes and jumped it after her. Once out they head to the hill.

"I hate having my clothes all wet. Do you mind?" Jack shook his head, and Claire took off and wrung her shirt. "You aren't gonna do anything?"

He shook his head again. "It'd be easy to just grab your boobs, but I'd rather not."

She put her shirt back on, and sat at the edge. Jack wrung his shirt too. "You swear that you don't bench anything?"

Jack nodded. "I don't; I'm just like this." He sat next to her. "When it came to your… y'know… near rape experiences; what was your closest call?"

"They all ended once he touched my ass; I'd yell 'rape!' and someone would help."

Jack looked at the sea before them. "So, you don't need me to protect you?"

She giggled. "Not really, but it's nice; having a knight in shining armor that will risk his life to protect me…"

Jack smirked at her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"J-jack?"

He just looked at her. "Thanks for being such a great friend." He turned back to the sea. "You and Julia are real close on my friendship scale."

"So, my 'knowing you for eleven days' challenges her 'knowing you for three years'?"

He blushed. "Um, well…"

She kissed him on the cheek. "You're one of my best friends, Jack. Your eleven days meant a lot."

He cleared his throat. "Y'know, every once in a while, there are festival that are _kinda _geared towards dates."

"So you hope when those come around, I won't reject you." He nodded, and she stood up. "I liked the walk; it was kinda short, but nice."

He stood as well. "Yeah, want me to walk you home?"

"You were going to protect me, which would mean escorting me everywhere."

Jack groaned and led her back. "You better not use this against me."

She kissed his cheek once more. "Trust me, I won't."


	5. Spring Horse Race

**Chapter for another festival.**

**Chapter 5: Spring Horse Race**

"Dammit…" Claire turned over to see Jack lying there. "What are you doing in my bed?"

He sat up. "I slept over, you insisted."

Claire got out of bed.

"Really? There wasn't any reason other than I wanted you to?"

He got up and stretched. "Yep. We have 'till ten for the races."

She opened the door to the bathroom. "Okay, hate to bother, but could you handle the crops and animals, sweetie?"

He grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, dear." They laughed and he headed out.

"What's with the names?" He turned to see Julia.

"Hey, there. Um… well…"

She put her hands on her hips. "Twelve days; I don't think two people would refer to each other like after knowing each other for that long. Unless _sex_ was involved."

Jack blushed and shook his head. "No, we didn't f—k!"

Claire came out of the house. "Hey Julia; Jack, why did you scream that?"

Jack walked to the field and began watering. "Julia thinks the story behind the name calling was… well…"

Claire yawned. "Why would it concern you if we did?"

Julia crossed her arms. "Knowing that Jack screwed you before me pisses me off!"

Jack sighed. "Your 'straight with a massive girl crush' seems more like 'bi' now."

Julia stuck her tongue out. "Screw you, Trevors!"

"That's not really nice, Miss Parker." Trent and Elli walked over. Julia stuck her tongue out at him.

Claire walked towards the coop. "Try not to kill Jack, Julia!"

Elli walked over to Julie and crossed her arms. "You really want to have sex with Claire?"

Julia shrugged. "It matters to you, because…?"

Trent put a hand on Elli's shoulder. "Jealous, perhaps?"

Jack stood up. "Julia on Elli _and _Claire? I'd pay to see that."

Elli blushed. "Why would you say that?!"

Jack walked to the barn. "You'd like it."

Trent nodded. "I agree with Jack on both points."

Elli punched his arm. "Trent, don't be like Jack!"

He sighed. "Well, to be fair; replace you with Karen."

Julia snickered. "I like that idea!" A loud 'WHOO!' was heard from the barn.

"Jack agrees with me."

Elli stomped off into town.

"Well that was odd."

Julia grabbed his arm. "Whatever; let's go."

Trent resisted. "I thought you wanted to make sure they go."

"Who cares at this point?" Trent rolled his eyes and went along with her.

* * *

"50 on Cole and 50 on Lightning!" Karen handed Thomas the gold; 1000 gold. The others stared at her.

Claire walked up. "Um, let's see…"

Cliff walked behind her. "25 on all."

She elbowed him and handed her 1000 gold over. "Why's you do that?"

Rick laughed. "No matter what happens you'll get something!"

She crossed her arms and frowned. "Yeah, but now I'm out 1000…"

"No you're not."

She glared at Jack. "What do you mean?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you later."

Popuri walked over to her when the others left. "What are our plans after this?"

"We're headed for the bar to play some games."

"You won't drink something?"

"I don't do alcohol."

Popuri giggled. "Then look out for Karen; she'll try to get you to drink some!"

"Yea, Jack told me how she tries to convert him."

Popuri sighed. "Those two seem cute together in my opinion."

Claire cringed. "R-really?"

She nodded. "They always hung out when we were younger. They don't hang as much…"

"Did it happen when Julie came?"

"No, you."

Claire blushed. "You think he stopped hanging out with Karen to be with me?"

Popuri sat on a bench. "Julia's been saying that you two have been f—king, and Karen didn't wanna screw things up."

Claire rushed to the bench. "We don't do that! I'm still a virgin; there's proof!"

"How can you confirm that?"

"Yo, girls! The races are about to start!"

Popuri ran over, and Karen took her place. "Hey, Claire."

She looked at the ground. "Hello, Karen..."

"What's up?"

"When I came along, did you and Jack stop hanging out a lot?"

Karen nodded. "Julia told me about your 'interesting' relationship." Air quotes around interesting.

"W-why do you think that Jack and I screw around so much? We just met!"

Karen shrugged. "In hindsight, listening to Julia about things like sex was a bad idea."

Claire giggled. "I know; is Julia…?"

"Bisexual? Maybe; I think. She makes a lot of advances."

"How do you react?"

Karen laughed. "I advance in response; gets the guys going."

Claire blushed. "You and Julia would… touch each other in front of the guys?"

Karen nodded. "Enough about that; tell me about yourself."

* * *

"I win!" Jack jumped from his seat in the Mario Kart Arcade GP booth, having beat Karen for a third time.

Julia and Claire stood next to them. "Wow, who knew Jack was good at racing games?"

Julia took Karen's seat. "I'll take you on, Trevors!"

He yawned. "Sorry, Julia; how about you take on Claire?"

Claire shrugged and took Jack's place.

Jack and Karen walked over to the bar and sat down.

"You and Claire appear to be in the same boat."

Jack looked at his friend. "As in…?"

"She's given up on love."

Jack looked at the two. "Really? So her last ex did something dumb?"

Karen nodded. "I'll wait for her to tell you."

Jack sighed and called Cliff over. "I'll take an apple juice."

He nodded and turned to Karen. "The usual?" She nodded, and he got to work.

Karen groaned. "Rick looks like he's gonna blow a damn fuse." Jack looked over to see Popuri in Kai's lap, being fed some… pie of all things. "He just wants the best for her; but going all control freak isn't necessary!"

Jack nodded.

"And he expects me to say yes…"

"To what?"

Karen sighed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend, yesterday; obviously I asked for time, but…"

"What do you want to do?"

"I honestly wanna say no, but…"

"Then say it; if he gets depressed, Popuri and Kai can get away with whatever the hell they want for a while; Lillia won't give a damn."

Karen punched his arm. "You jerk!"

Jack chuckled as Cliff took their drinks over. "Rick doesn't realize his mistake. The more he resents Kai and Popuri being together, the more he encourages it. Once he realizes it and chills, everything will be fine."

Karen took a sip of her wine. "I don't think he ever will."

Jack sipped his apple juice. "He'd better; at this rate, he'll pressure Popuri into screwing Kai and 'bam', he's an uncle. He'd blame them even though it's his fault."

Karen rested her head on her hand. "That's why I'm not interested. He pressures them into doing dumb things, but doesn't blame himself even though it's his fault."

Cliff turned to walk away. "I could get Ann to go with you."

Karen sadly nodded.

"Okay, I'll get on it."

Jack finished his juice. "You're gonna keep drinking until you forget our conversation aren't ya?"

She nodded.

"You might forget Ann's supposed to help you out."

She pouted. "Could you tag along?"

He stood. "Sorry, Claire and I-"

Karen crossed her arms and glared at him. "Claire, Claire, Claire! She's all you ever talk about!"

Jack sighed and sat down. "Sorry, but I've known you for five years. Claire, I've known for two weeks."

Karen hugged his arm. "Couldn't you set some time aside for me?"

"Maybe, but there's always that new holiday Thomas made…"

She let go. "Family Day: A day for your relatives to come visit. I guess we'd get to hang out that day."

Jack got back up and walked back over to the two racers. The door opened, and Jack looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Stu, May." They greeted everyone and headed to the racers as well. "You've been hanging out a lot."

Stu nodded." We're good friends, it's natural."

Jack closed his eyes and smirked. "A good friend, opposite gender, age eleven equals hormones getting ready to go crazy."

Stu blushed. "W-we'd never do something like that!"

Jack laughed, eyes still closed. "I bet you 10,000 that you two f—k before you're eighteen."

Elli rushed over and slapped Jack's head. "Jack, don't bet on things like that; especially with an eleven year old!"

Jack opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "What would make you fine with it?"

She thought for a moment. "Let's see… I get half the winnings."

The two frowned. "Who's?"

May shrugged. "Jack wins, she gets 5000; Stu wins, she gets 5000… I think anyway."

"Bingo."

Ann laughed. "Wow, I'd never thought Elli would get in on something like that!"

Claire laughed next. "Oi, Trent; your little Elli just bet 5000 that her brother would get laid before he's eighteen!"

Trent choked on his martini. "W-what?!"

May nodded. "Stu and Jack bet that if He and I… y'know… before we're eighteen, Stu hands over 10,000 and Elli gets 5000. If we control ourselves, Jack hands over 10,000 and Elli gets 5000."

Trent paled. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Stu shook his head. "I'm gonna-" He scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I should _probably_ start saving…"

May gasped, while Jack burst out laughing. "Stu, should I be careful around you from now on…?"

He crossed his arms. "Don't leave home without something to protect yourself with if I get handsy."

Jack smiled and overlooked the bar. Mary and Gray playing pool with Kai and Popuri on looking, Rick not far behind. Cliff reading a book, Karen hanging on to him while she read along. _"She's wasted."_ Elli was trying to comfort Trent; who still couldn't cope with the bet. Ann and Claire on like, their fifth race by now. "You two should give the kids a turn."

They got up grudgingly and let the two youngest take over. Claire stood next to Jack. "What're we doing tomorrow?"

Jack stared at the ceiling. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"


	6. Damn Bears

**The 'family day' thing is a festival I created; self explanatory.**

**Chapter 6: Damn Bears…**

Claire groaned as she opened her eyes, staring at a back. "Morning, Jack."

He woke and sat up. "Damn… These sleepovers are getting weird…"

Claire nodded. "You're right; really weird."

He stood up. "The 29th, one more day 'till Family Day…"

Claire sat up. "What's that? It wasn't on the calendar…"

"A new holiday; our families visit, done."

Claire shot up. "R-really?!" She ran to her phone. "I gotta call m-" She frowned. "Wait; there's no way my family could get here in a day…"

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Notices were sent out like a week ago."

She sighed. "Thank goodness." She went to the bathroom. Jack went outside to help. By the time Claire was done, he had watered everything, and tended to the animals; they were outside grazing. "Wow, you work fast."

He smirked."Y'know, not just your family needs to visit; you got a boyfriend or something?" She shook her head, and Jack nodded. "Karen said you've given up on love. Wanna tell me what happened?"

She grumbled. "Fine; I caught him screwing my best friend…"

Jack winced, "Ouch, that must've hurt." He smiled. "I got you beat though."

"What do you mean?" He took her hand and led her away from the farm.

"My brother and my girlfriend wanted to play some video games. I went out to buy some snacks for our gaming pleasure, and when I got back, they were f—king on the couch."

It was Claire's turn to wince. "Your brother; on the couch?"

He nodded. "We made up; I'm pretty damn sure that I'm an uncle, though…"

Claire rushed out to where her favorite flowers were. "Hello, my lovelies!"

Jack watched her with a smile on his face. "You call flowers 'lovelies'?

"My dad does…"

"Oh, sorry…" There was a rustling in the bushes nearby. "Hey, Claire, come here…" His voice was stern.

"Why?"

"Just get over here!" He barked.

She stood and put her hands on her hips. "What's with you?!"

Jack shoved her out of the way as a bear burst from the bushes, and slashed his arm.

"Jack!"

He winced. "I'm alright; go to my place and get my pistol."

She nodded and ran towards town. "Hey, fuzzy, why are you here?" The bear growled, and slashed again, Jack jumped back, and he turned to see a bunny. "Damn…!" He picked it up, but felt the claws fly across his back. He felt it once more. He fell over, face first. The bear walked over, about ready to finish things.

The bear screamed in pain and fell over. He looked up to see Claire with his pistol; tears in her blue eyes. "C-claire…" Her name was the last thing he said before blacking out.

* * *

"Jack, are you awake?" He moved a bit and opened his eyes; Claire hovering above him. "You're okay!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah…" He hugged her, and noticed that the arm the bear struck was wrapped. "Am I in the clinic?"

"Of course… where else would… you be?"

He knew she was crying. "No need to cry, Claire…"

Elli walked in the room. "Are you feeling better, Jack? Oh, am I interrupting something?"

They released each other, and blushed. "No, you can come in."

She came in and smiled. "That was very brave. Risking your life like that."

Jack smirked at Claire. "I wouldn't let Claire get hurt."

She blushed and turned away. "Thank you…"

Elli turned to Claire. "You've been writing to your family, right?"

She nodded. "Bad news for Jack; my dad wants to meet my 'really special friend' tomorrow…"

Jack face palmed with his good arm. "Damn, you screwed me over; meeting the parents? I'm dead."

Trent came in. "Dunno; once he hears that you risked your life for his daughter, you might earn some major points."

Jack nodded, and then panicked. "Where's the bunny?!"

Claire smiled. "It's at my place, playing with Shoji."

Jack sighed. "That's good."

Karen and Julia came running in. "There you are!" Julia wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried when I heard!"

Jack laughed. "Sorry for worrying you, Parker."

"Don't remind me…"

Jack blinked. "Oh, Peter."

Claire giggled. "Peter? Peter Parker? Like Spiderman?"

Julia nodded. "I still find it weird…"

Karen walked to Jack. "So… would you have protected me?"

"Um… well… if it looked at you funny; it'd regret being born, so…"

Karen groaned. "I thought I was important to you!"

"You are; I just know you could protect yourself."

She crossed her arms. "Whatever…"

He raised a brow. "Are you… jealous of Claire?"

She blushed and turned away. "Wha- no! I-I'm not jealous!"

Claire walked out of the room. "Come on you two; let's leave 'em alone."

The other two did so. "So, tell me… are you really jealous?"

Karen turned to see him out of bed. "What are you doing? Get back in bed!"

She pushed him back, but he grabbed her wrists, and they fell back on the bed. "Um…" Their faces were within inches of each other; both beet red.

"Jack, um… sorry…"

"It's okay…"

She didn't move, but instead kissed him. He was surprised at first, but returned the kiss. Karen's hands began to remove his shirt… until they heard a whistle.

"Well, what do we have here?" They ceased their actions and turned to see their friends standing in the doorway.

Karen quickly got off the bed. "U-um guys..! We were..!"

Julia held up a hand. "No need to explain. We know; you want Jack."

She turned away. "N-no I don't!"

Jack stayed on the bed, looking at Claire. "U-um, Claire…"

"It's fine; I don't mind."

Elli giggled. "Are you sure?"

She blushed. "Yes, we're just friends…"

"Karen and I were just, um…"

Julia rolled her eyes. "I knew you would try to screw Karen!"

Jack got off the bed again. "It's not like that!"

He tried to leave the room, but Claire stopped him. "Are you well enough to go home?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine. Although…" He looked at his arm. "Damn bears…"

**This is rated M, so it'd be normal to have lemon; will I be putting any? Maybe.**


	7. Family Day

**Another Festival chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Family Day**

Jack looked nervously at the man before him. The man had short black hair, and wore a black business suit. Next to him was a blonde woman was wearing a blue dress, and on his other side, a blonde young woman wearing a blue skirt and a pink blouse. Finally, a man wearing jeans and a football jersey; Claire's family, the Seans.

The man glared at Jack. "So, _you're_ the 'special' friend my daughter wrote about?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm Jack Trevors; an officer in town."

"You're relationship with Claire, just w-"

Jack shook his head. "Sir, I assure you that I've never had or attempted to have sex with your daughter."

Claire bit her lip. "Just some odd sleepovers…"

The man looked over at his daughter, then back to Jack. "What about these 'sleepovers' were odd?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Us sharing the bed, and assuming the worst in the morning."

The women laughed. "Really? You really forget overnight?"

He sadly nodded. The young woman stepped forward. "What happened to your arm?"

He looked at it. "This? I kinda got attacked by a bear."

"B-bear?"

Claire stepped in front of him and smiled.

"Jack risked his life to save me."

The man kept his serious expression. "Finally, my daughter mentioned a very _interesting _bet you made with a child."

Jack looked at Claire. "Sorry…"

Jack cleared his throat. "Yes, sir, I did."

"I demand to speak to his parents."

Jack cringed a bit. "I'm sorry, no can do."

"Then hi-"

"His grandmother wouldn't give a damn, and his sister's in on it."

He grabbed Jack by the collar. "Then get them on a phone!"

Jack kept a straight face. "If you wanna talk to them, you need to find a spirit medium or something. Now please, let me go." He let Jack down, and he walked away.

"Claire, you're coming home." The family gasped, and the woman grabbed his arm.

"Van, no! We spent a lot of money on this farm!"

Van shook her off. "Lilly, I'm worried about Claire."

The young woman was next. "But, papa, Claire wants to be here!"

"Cassandra, I'm just thinking about what's best for your sister."

Claire just stared at him with a look of horror on her face. _He's really going to… no…"_

He sighed. "Very well then… It's going to be expensive, but very well. I'm taking you to get your tubes tied, and then you come back."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Her family was shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Why would you wanna do that?!" There were tears in her eyes.

Van shook his head. "There's nothing wrong; I'm protecting you."

"I thought you _wanted _grandchildren!"

"I do, I just don't want them to be _his _children."

Claire gaped at him. "You inconsiderate bastard! You never cared about what I wanted! What if I _wanted_ Jack to be the father of my children?! The last five years of my life have been amazing; but only because _you_ weren't there!"

"Why you…! How dare you talk to me that way?!" Out of rage, he slapped Claire, the sound of the impact quite loud, sending her to the ground. Cassandra ran over to her sister.

The other man grabbed Van's arm. "The f—k, Van?!"

"She has no authority to speak to me that way, Keith; I'm her father, and she will treat me with respect."

Cassandra looked up at him. "You were never like that with me!"

"I had no worry of you getting pregnant with the child of someone like him."

"Papa; he _risked his life_ for her! Isn't that something?!"

Claire touched her sister's shoulder. "I-it's alright…" She got up and turned away.

"Young lady you w-"

"Shut the f—k up."

Van's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I said shut the _f—k _up!" She ran off into town; past her friends, her farm, not stopping.

* * *

"Jack, what happened to Claire?" Jack looked up the pool table; he was playing with Karen and some of her Uncles.

"What are you talking about?"

"She was running through town crying. At least, Julia _thought_ she saw that…"

Jack put down his pool stick and went to the door. "Sorry I gotta bail."

Karen shook her head. "No problem."

He smiled at her and ran through town. "_She should be at the hill…" _He stopped at the farm when he saw her family, Van excluded, at her house.

Cassandra turned around. "Ah, Jack!" She ran over to him. "Do you know where Claire is?!"

"I think I do, but I need to talk to her alone."

Lilly nodded. "Very well."

Jack began to walk away, but turned. "The missing man is probably getting the stink eye from everyone in town."

Cassandra walked forward. "Why?"

"Claire's friends with just about everyone; you make her cry, good luck trying to get someone to speak to you."

He ran past the farm, and to the top of the hill. He found Claire sobbing. "Hey."

She turned to him and smiled. "Jack, you came to look for me?"

He walked over and sat next to her. "Of course; you really think I'd sit on my ass once I found out you were hurt?"

She hugged him. "He said he was taking me to get my tubes tied…"

Jack hugged her and chuckled. "Why are you telling me this?"

She blushed. "He said he didn't want to his grandchildren being yours…"

"Damn, having him in your life must've sucked."

She nodded. "Keith is my stepdad; he's amazing."

"How so?"

"He's really nice, and cares a lot about us…"

"Being the only guy doesn't bother him?"

"No, he's fine with it."

"You probably don't care that your dad's probably getting yelled at, do you?"

"No, I'm kinda glad."

Jack let go of her for a second, hands on her shoulders. "You said he didn't wanna risk me being the father of his grandchildren. Are you upset because you couldn't have kids at all, or upset because you couldn't have kids with _me_?"

She blushed and pushed him back. "W-why would you say that? There are plenty of guys that would make good fathers for my kids!"

He laughed. "Hey, what happened to your face?" The area of her face Van slapped was kinda purple.

"…Dad slapped me…"

He gasped a bit. "Why would he do that?!"

Claire put a hand on top of his. "Its okay, Jack. All that matters is that I'm staying here." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "We get to be together."

Jack just stared at her. "U-um… okay…"

She hugged him. "Let's get back; the others are worried, right?"

* * *

"There you are!" Lilly hugged Claire tightly when they reached the farm.

Keith cleared his throat. "I'm going to have a talk with Jack out here; ladies, you can talk in the house." They nodded and went inside.

Jack groaned. "Please don't tell me you're going to interrogate about my relationship Claire."

He shook his head. "I'm very impressed. You seemed like a nice guy before, but risking your life? You must care a lot about her."

Jack nodded. "She's one of my best friends."

There was a shriek from inside the house; a shriek of well… happiness. Keith looked panicked.

"Calm down; Claire probably told them about the kiss." Keith looked at him. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "We kinda… kissed when we were talking…"

Next, laughing was heard. "What's that?"

Jack sighed. "When Claire told me about the tube tying threat, I asked what she was upset about: Not having kids at all, or not having mine."

Keith chuckled. "Well, you must hope the latter if you mentioned it."

Jack blushed and looked away. "N-no! I mean… I like Claire a lot, but only as a friend!"

Keith patted Jack's back. "Don't worry bud, you have my blessing."

"Are you allowed to give me that?"

"Listen, pal, this is probably what Claire wants, and we both know what Van would say."

Jack sighed. "Alright; how about Claire and I introduce you to the rest of our friends? You come back next month, so…"

Keith began walking towards the door. "Already on it."


	8. Claire's Innocence

**Summer! In the fic, anyway… this chapter is kind random…**

**Chapter 8: Claire's Innocence **

Claire was walking towards the supermarket to pick up some new seeds.

"Morning, beautiful."

She looked at Jack. "Morning, Jack."

"Looking forward to tonight?"

Claire blushed. "What do you have planned?"

He laughed. "Don't worry; I wasn't going to screw you."

She laughed. "You never know; I might want you inside me."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Actually, the rest of us were going to the beach at six, after the festival."

She nodded. "Wait, I thought you weren't comfortable seeing Julia, Karen, and I in bikinis?"

"After nearly screwing Karen a few days ago, I should be fine."

"Oh, yeah, how'd that go?"

"Her Uncles were disappointed. They thought their niece would finally lose her virginity… I can't believe Karen's never f—ked before."

Claire nodded. "I know; with a body like that, I'd-"

Jack groaned. "You sound like Julia, I'm scared!"

She laughed. "Wouldn't you want to have a threesome with me and one of them though?"

Jack looked over his shoulder. "S—t." Claire turned to see Stu standing in his doorway, one foot out. Jack groaned. "You heard that, didn't you?"

He nodded slowly and backed up inside the house.

"See what you did?"

Claire gasped. How is this my fault?"

Rick and Karen walked over to the two. "Morning."

Claire grabbed his ear. "I'm not done with you!"

Rick scowled. "Why is she trying to kill you?"

Karen shook her head. "Let's not pry. Hey, Claire, wanna see something?"

Claire paused her assault on Jack's ears. "What?"

Karen motioned for them to follow. She led them to a garden next to the supermarket, trees and flowers everywhere. "We got this in right before Jack moved in."

Rick smiled and sighed. "I remember how you two would climb the trees, Elli would yell, and Trent would bash his head into a tree because he hung out with idiotic kids."

Jack walked over to a tree and looked up at it. "Yeah, I remember, too…" He walked around the tree, but found Karen standing. "Why are you blocking me?"

"No reason; why don't you go over there?"

He shrugged and went to another tree.

Rick walked over to her. "Why did you block him?"

She blushed, and moved. "T-this…"

There was a heart with 'W+T' in it. "W+T?"

Karen looked at the ground. "W-Williams + Trevors…"

Rick smirked. "Karen Williams… you like Jack?"

"No, dummy!"

"Why are your last initials carved into a heart?"

"W-well… um…"

Rick turned around. "Whatever; you'd better tell him before he gets swiped." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned back to her. "I need to talk to you tonight."

He shook his head. "No can do, I'm watching mom."

She grabbed his wrist. "Then can I talk to you… in private?" Rick nodded, and the two went off.

Jack watched them from the top of a tree. "Damn… poor Rick."

Claire was struggling to climb. "Ugh! W-why?"

"He asked Karen to be his girlfriend, but she wants to reject him. If they're going to talk, that's probably what about."

"Oi, morning!"

They saw Julia rushing in with four young men. They looked identical, except for clothes. They all wore jeans, but one wore a blue and white Polo shirt, another a red and black short sleeved shirt, another wearing a leather jacket over his light brown shirt, and the last wearing a white tee.

"Hey; who're they?"

She pointed to them, staring with the one wearing the Polo. "My brothers Luke, Lucas, Ned, and Ed… ward."

Luke shyly smiled and looked at Claire. "Wow… you're really cute…"

She let go of the tree and blushed. "Thanks, Luke…"

Ned shoved Luke. "I saw her first, dude!"

Jack jumped down from the tree. "Back off, Parkers!"

Claire looked at Julia. "I thought you had a brother named Peter?"

She nodded. "He's taking care of my sister-in-law."

"Oh…" "S—t!"

Claire looked at Jack. "What's up?"

"The beach; dammit! They're going to-" He stomped over to Ned. "If you touch Karen or Claire, you'll regret it!"

Ned butted heads with him. "What are you gonna do?"

Julia tapped his shoulder. "He has a pistol."

Ned grumbled and backed away. "You got lucky…"

Jack gave him a snooty smirk. "Don't mess with my girls."

Luke frowned sadly. "Oh, I see…"

Claire pulled Jack away. "Luke seems nice; you can trust him."

Jack turned to Julia. "Oi, you said they brought chicks home often!"

She nodded. "Only Ned would drag them off to bed, though!"

Jack frowned. "And the others?" "Luke just spoke to 'em! Lucas would play video games with 'em and Ed would take 'em out to dinner!"

"So, all of 'em, except Ned, can be trusted?"

She nodded. "Jack turned to Claire. "Alright."

She squealed and ran to Luke. "Jack left me to you tonight!"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "That's nice."

Julia walked over to Jack. "Why'd y-"

He walked off. "Claire wanted it.

"Oi, sis!"

She ran over to Ned. "Yea?"

"How come Luke gets her?"

Julia sighed. "You'd try to screw her; Jack doesn't want that."

"So, he wants her to himself?"

Edward joined them. "Luke wouldn't try to molest her. You would. Luke is still a virgin because he lets the girls decide if they wanna f—k."

"Are you trying to call me a rapist?"

"No, they question what you're doing, and then let you do whatever."

Luke and Claire left the garden, and Lucas walked over.

"Hey, guys; what's going on?"

Julia giggled. "Ned's jealous!"

Lucas turned to leave. "The guy that gets laid like every other day, by a different chick every other week, is jealous?"

Ned clenched his fist. "No! It's just that… It's been _so _long since I've f—ked a blonde! Especially a blonde virgin!"

Julia stomped on his foot. "You wanna screw her because she's a virgin?! I'm telling Jack!" She ran towards his house.

"Dammit! What's so wrong with wanting to screw a chick because she's a virgin?!"

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's fine in Jack's case, because he cares for her. _You_ wanna screw her because you want to!"

Jack came storming back inside. "NED!"

He cringed.

"Julia told me you wanna screw Claire because she's a virgin!"

Ned sighed. "Whatever; I'm going to head back to the city."

Jack glared at him. "Good; it'd be best for you to not come back to this town." Ned just walked by Jack.

* * *

Jack head faint knocking at his door. He got out of bed and opened it. "Claire? What're y-" he noticed she was crying, and that woke him up. "Claire! Get in here!" He led her to his table, and fetched a glass of milk for her. "What happened?"

She was sobbing, and incapable of speaking. Jack began rubbing her back. "It's okay; tell me…"

She clenched his shirt and began sobbing into his shirt. "N-ned…! He… he…"

Jack shushed her. "You don't have to say it. I understand. You wanna stay here?"

She nodded. "Can you take me to the clinic?" Her voice was practically a whisper.

"Okay." He got his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Wait; it's 11:00, though…" Jack ignored her. Once he reached the clinic, he took her to the side of the building, and threw a rock at the window.

Trent opened the window. "The hell; Jack, Claire?"

"Open up!"

"Why do you need me so late?"

Claire looked up at him. "P-please, Trent…"

He nodded and ran downstairs to open the door. "What happened?"

Jack covered Claire's ears as they walked in. "Apparently, Ned raped her."

Trent sat her down in his office. "Julia's brother?"

Jack nodded. "Go fetch Elli."

Jack nodded, and left to get Elli.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "It hurt, but I'm fine…"

He patted her shoulder. "You weren't at the beach; was this going on for five hours?"

She nodded. "What about Luke?"

"He's been out cold…"

* * *

"Come on, open up!"

Elli opened the door. "Jack, what the hell are doing here?!"

He grabbed her hand. "No time, Claire needs you!"

Elli's eyes widened, and she followed him. "What happened?"

Jack clenched his teeth. "That bastard Ned took her."

Elli gasped. "He really did that?"

Jack opened the door to the clinic. Elli rushed to Trent's office.

Jack sat on the bench near the front. _"That bastard… I told him to leave, so he does this, and __**then**__ gets his ass out of town. When Claire didn't get to the beach…" _He looked at the ceiling. "_Five hours? The bastard; I can't get revenge either, I told him to never come back." _"I could always go to New York, but…" He shook his head. "No, that means he had to deal with Luke… ah, s—t!" He ran out of the clinic, and to Claire's house. "Luke, be okay…"

He opened the door, and gasped. Her living room was ravaged, as was her bed sheets.

_"Claire put up one hell of a struggle…" _He heard groaning. He saw Luke on the ground. He slowly sat up, and Jack noticed that he had a black eye. Jack searched the area. _"No sign of a condom… I hope that…" _He shook his head. _"Screw that! I don't care how expensive it'd be; I'd take her to the city to get the damn thing taken care of!" _

"J-jack?" Luke shot up. "Oh, no! Claire, Ned…"

Jack walked to Shoji, who appeared to be sleeping. He tries to pet him, but Shoji growled. "Calm down…" Shoji took a step forward, and whimpered in pain. Jack knelt down and picked him up. He noticed that there was blood on one of his legs. "The bastard…" He went to the door. "Luke, we're going to the clinic, come on." As they reached the clinic, Luke opened the door because Jack was holding Shoji.

Claire looked up at him. "Jack, you're…" She ran to the three. "Luke, your eye!" She took Shoji from Jack. "Shoji, baby, how could he do this to you?" Luke walked over the door to Trent's office and walked in.

Jack frowned and looked at the ground. "Are you…"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not; just no longer a virgin."

Jack smiled, albeit sadly. "That's my Claire, cheery no matter what…"

They say down. "Jack, can I stay with you, today?"

He nodded. "Stay as long as you want."

"Okay," She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks so much."

"_Anything for you; you mean more to me than everything, Claire…" _


	9. News

**Okay, after the odd second half of last chapter, back to the lighthearted, dirty, funny stuff.**

**Chapter 9: News**

Julia slammed the beer mug on the table, calling Cliff to get her more.

Edward patted her shoulder. "Julia, calm down."

She glared at him. "How the hell do you expect me to be calm?!"

Luke removed the ice pack from his eye for a moment. "I'm fine, really."

"But what about Claire?!"

Luke shrunk a bit in fear. "S-sorry…"

She frowned. "Luke, I'm sorry…"

Lucas looked out the window. "I can't believe him…"

Julia looked at Luke. "How's Claire?" Just as she asked, the blonde in question waltzed in with her brunette bodyguard. "Claire!" She ran to her friend. "Are you okay?! Please tell me you're _not _pregnant with that bastard's child!"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope! I'm fine! It doesn't matter, anyway!"

Julia frowned. "Doesn't matter?"

She nodded. "Jack said he'd pay for an abortion; and I quote 'no matter how expensive it is'!"

Julia looked at Jack. "Really?"

He nodded. "Affirmative." Rick came in behind Jack and trudged over to a table. "How's Shoji?" "Fine; Trent said he has to rest for a few days."

Jack walked over to Rick. "Karen turn ya down?"

Rick nodded. "I hate this… what did I do?"

Jack sighed. "I know, but I won't tell you. Karen will want to go out if she knows you fixed your problem without help."

Rick nodded and Jack went back to Claire. He clasped his hands. "Everyone, get to my house; I have an announcement!" Jack rounded everyone up and went back home.

* * *

"Okay, other than delivering the good news of Claire _not _being pregnant with the child of Julia's- no offense- bastard rapist of a brother…"

The others cheered. Claire giggled. "Thanks for worrying guys!"

"…I'd also like to inform you that… my family is coming to visit!"

They gasped. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Because they missed Family Day, my parents are going to be staying for a week. My brother and sister will actually be moving here."

Claire hugged him. "That's amazing! I can meet your parents now!"

Jack blushed. "Why do you wanna do that?"

Claire smirked. "Simple, I wouldn't want your parents to get mad at me for taking their precious little Jackie's virginity. but if I knew them…" His blush deepened.

Luke 'oh'd, and pulled out his phone. "I need to call dad; be back in a bit."

Elli giggled. "Jack, you and Claire would make a cute couple!"

The two of them blushed. "Um…"

Claire looked at him and smiled. "We're only friends, right, Jack?"

He nodded. "Yeah; and I want us to stay that."

Gray coughed. "Friends with benefits!"

Mary sighed. "Gray, why?"

He chuckled. Sorry, honey…"

Julia stood up. "Two new residents will be moving here soon as well. Celia and Kurt."

Jack pried Claire off of him. "Celia? I have a friend named Celia."

Claire squeezed him and pouted. "No; you're mine!"

He hugged back and laughed. "Sorry, Claire; I'll do my best to pay attention to you." He took her hand. "You ready to head home?"

She nodded. "I wanna see how bad it is." He led her outside, and to her house.

* * *

A few hours later, Trent, Elli, Cliff, Ann, and Karen had gone to Claire's house to check on her. As they opened the door, they saw Jack chasing Claire, and Shoji was on the couch watching.

"C'mon; let me shove the cucumber down your pants!"

Claire laughed as she ran. "No; I already told you to not attempt to put any phallic objects inside of me!"

"C'mon, please?"

"You are _so_ perverted!"

"Like you're one to talk!" they stopped and sat on the couch.

Jack noticed their friends. "Hey guys." They walked over without a word.

Trent sat on the arm of the couch. "So, um…" Jack bit the cucumber. "What?"

Claire giggled. "Really? You wanna shove a cucumber up my p—y, but when you fail, you shove it in your mouth?"

He shrugged. "So?"

Karen sat in his lap and pouted. "Jack, you try to do that to her? You know I wouldn't complain!"

Jack stroked her hair. "When did you want to cucumber up your ass?"

Claire grabbed his arm. "Karen, let go of him!"

"No!"

Trent sighed. "My, my… Jack, why not just f—k both of them?"

Jack blushed. "Claire brought this up yesterday!"

Elli giggled. "So, what-"

Jack shoved the cucumber in her mouth. "Have fun."

Ann scratched the back of her head. "Jack, why'd you do that?"

Cliff laughed. "Let's not pry. Jack, Karen's a virgin; Trade yours for hers."

Jack stood up and dropped Karen. "Cliff, why?!"

He shrugged. "It's only natural, right?"

Jack looked at Karen. "Jack, we need to talk."

Jack had a confused look on his face, but helped her up and she took him to the garden. "What's up?"

"You remember the tree I blocked, right?" He nodded. She led him over to it, and showed him the heart. "_This_ is the reason."

He read it and stepped back in awe. "W+T? Williams + Trevors?"

She blushed and nodded. "Jack… I love you…"

He stepped back. "W-what?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Yea; I've felt this way for a few years now."

Jack bit his lip. "Dammit; if I knew, I would've told you."

"Told me what?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "When I was 14, I was kinda head over heels in love with you…"

Jack noticed a tear hit the ground. "Karen, I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head. "It's alright; I know how you how about Claire, and… I don't wanna mess it up…"

Jack put his hands on her shoulders. "Karen, is that why you've been acting kinda jealous?"

She looked up at him, and gave him a sad smile. "Yes, I've been kinda annoying, haven't I?"

He shook his head. "Of course not! I've always cared a lot for you."

She touched one of his hands. "Really, Jack?"

He nodded, and leaned in to give her a kiss. When he released, Karen's eyes were wide. "Jack…" She hugged him. "Thank you; I feel better…"

He hugged her as well, and stroked her hair. "Y'know, Cliff's suggestion seems pretty nice…"

"It did; should we…?"

"Claire's not my girlfriend, is she?"

"No…"

"Exactly." Karen smiled. "Wanna go to my room?"

He nodded, and pulled out his phone. _"Hey, Jack; what happened?" _

"Claire, we'll be back in a few hours; Cliff's suggestion has us pretty anxious!"

_"Oh, okay; have fun, you two!" _He hung up, and they went inside.


	10. Meet the Trevors

**More crazy antics!**

**Chapter 10: Meet the Trevors**

Jack slammed the door to Claire's house. "Yo."

She looked up at him. "Hey, how'd your fun with Karen go?"

Jack plopped down on the couch. "Awesome; it was amazing. I called my dad this morning; told him I finally became a man!"

Claire stepped in front of him, glared at him, and wagged a finger. "Jackson Taylor Trevors get off the couch!"

Jack stared at her. She was wearing a red and white dress with an apron, her blonde hair in a ponytail, a feather duster in her hand. "Damn, you look hot…"

She blushed and crossed her arms. Jack smiled. "You look cuter when you're mad." Her blush deepened and she turned from him. "You just screwed Karen! Please don't talk to me like that!"

Jack got off the couch. "When did you become the maid of your own house?"

"Maid; you're into cosplay?"

"Maybe." She punched his arm. "Oh, how did you know that?"

She let her hair down. "Know what?"

"First: I think you look amazing with your hair like that, and second: my full name."

She blushed, then realized his question. "_That's_ your name?"

He nodded, and went to Shoji. "How is he?"

"Fine." He turned to see her in only her bra and panties. "Claire!"

"I'm taking a shower." She walked to the bathroom. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" She took off the bra and turned to him, before backing into the bathroom and locking the door. Jack stared at the door in awe. _"Claire's boobs; I knew they'd be nice…" _

Soon after, she walked back out. "How was the flash?"

"Amazing…"

She changed into her casual clothes. "When are you-?"

There was a knock at the door. Jack went to open in, and gasped. At the door, was a large brunette man, who was wearing blue jeans, a blue dress jacket, and shades. "Son, how are you?"

Jack hugged the man. "Dad!"

"The hell is wrong with you boy? A man doesn't hug other men. You are to only hug your mother, sister, and other women important to you."

Jack let go of the man. "Sorry…" He stepped outside and saw three others. A woman wearing blue jeans, a baby blue blouse, and shades. There was a young woman, wearing blue jeans, and a blue jacket. Finally, a young man wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and riding a cow. "Mom, Jen, Josh!"

Claire went outside to see what was going on. "Jack, you have two sisters?"

He shook his head. "Nope, my mom's dressing like a teenager for some reason."

"How old are you, ma'am?"

She cleared her throat. "33…"

Claire stepped back. "Only 33! Jack's 18; so…"

She nodded.

"And I'm 3 years younger than him." He pointed to the young man.

"What the hell?!"

"I was a bad child…"

"I'm scared for May and Stu now…"

The man laughed. "The bet? He'll probably win it."

Claire looked at the young woman. "Hello… you… um… have…"

Jack groaned. "She's surprised by your huge chest."

She looked down at her, as Jack said, very large breasts. "There were eyes on me on our way here… and lot a guys getting smacked."

Jack took a step forward. "The guys were eyeing my sister?! Their girls are the least of their worries!"

She nodded. "Yeah… but there was one; a guy wearing Polo, he didn't."

"Luke? Aw, man… the bastard."

"Luke? He seemed nice."

Claire shook her head. "No, he's talking about Luke's brother, Ned; he raped me, punched Luke, and injured my precious little pup."

The family stared at her. The young man laughed. "You say that with a straight face?"

She nodded. "Apparently, his reason was 'I haven't f—ked a blonde virgin in a while'."

Jack cleared his throat. "How about we introduce you guys to my friends? First…" He gestured to them all. "My dad, John; my mom, Julie; my brother, Josh," He hugged his sister. "And my _wonderful_ sister, Jennifer!"

Claire giggled. "That's sweet!"

He blushed. "Let's get going…"

* * *

Once they arrived, it was just like their arrival; all male eyes on Jen's breasts.

Jack got up on the table. "OKAY, ANYONE I CATCH LOOKING AT MY SISTER'S CHEST IS GOING TO BE ON THE BUSINESS END OF MY PISTOL! UNDERSTAND?!" All the guys looked away. Jack sat down.

John looked around. "So, these are the friends you told me about…?" Jack nodded.

His eyes landed on Julia. "You, you're the one that Jack thinks is a les, right?"

"I'm not a lesbian! Straight with a massive girl crush!"

Julie giggled. "Don't worry dear."

Trent tilted his head. "Wait, didn't you have your first child at 12?"

She nodded. "Yes; like I told Claire, I was a very bad child…"

Elli shook her head. "But you seem so sweet!" Stu took a sip from his juice. "So… should May and I be worried?"

John shook his head. "No, although, I wasn't there for two of 'em…" Karen drank some of her apple cider. "So, you're his stepfather?"

John shook his head. "Wait, you're Karen, right?" She nodded. "So, you're the cutie that took my son's virginity, huh?" She blushed and nodded.

Luke looked over at Jen. "So… you're, um… moving here?"

She smiled and nodded. "Maybe we could hang out more, Luke."

He blushed. "I have to head back to New York…"

Julia hit his head. "Nonsense! You can move here!"

Luke looked at her. "Eh?! Y-you think mom and dad-"

"Of course; they want you to travel!"

Josh drank from his water. "Oi, Cliff, you work at a winery?" He nodded.

John smiled. "Maybe we could get a discount…"

"You might, Mr. Trevors; my boss isn't very fond of the youth."

Julie looked at Claire. "So, are you and Jack…?"

She blushed. "W-what? U-"

"Claire flashed her boobs at me!" The others stared at him.

Josh whistled. "Damn, bro!"

Trent groaned. "We caught Jack trying to f—k Claire with a cucumber yesterday."

John looked at his son. "Really? You're into that?" Jack nodded. "Kinda."

"Son, let's take a tour of town." Jack stood up and led them away.


	11. Kurt and Celia

**In this, Kurt and Celia are relatives.**

**Chapter 11: Kurt and Celia**

Jack smiled as Claire, Luke, and Jennifer got on the boat. They were going with him to pick up the two new residents.

"Why are so happy, Jack?"

He looked at his sister. "Celia."

She gasped. "Celia Takiyama?! We haven't seen her since we were kids!"

Luke nervously sat down. Jennifer went from her brother to him. "What's wrong?"

He blushed. "I, uh… I'm kinda fragile, health wise…"

She hugged his arm. "Don't worry, I'm here, so you'll be fine."

His blush deepened. "Thanks, Jen…"

Claire walked over to Jack. "They look cute together."

He nodded. "Right; now let's get going."

* * *

A young woman sat on a suitcase as a young man paced back and forth. "Kurt, come sit down…"

He looked at her. "Celia, you know I feel most comfortable when moving; even a little bit."

She stood and crossed her arms. "Kurt, please; you're going to tire yourself out before we even get there…"

He looked at her, her eyes filled with worry. "Celia; um…"

She hugged him. "For me?"

He sat down. "Thanks, Kurt."

He looked at her. "You're my sister; was I supposed to turn you down?"

"You're right." Celia coughed.

"You alright, C?"

She nodded. "A little under the weather, but I should be fine…"

Kurt smiled. "Maybe you'll find someone out there."

She shook her head. "No, I can't, you're really the only man I trust, and I couldn't try to find someone."

He kissed her cheek. "Then I'll just be the one…"

Celia blushed. "Kurt, you wouldn't…!"

He kissed her again. "I would…"

"Kurt, you big perv!"

He smiled, and licked her ear. "I know."

Celia turned to Kurt. "Kurt…" She kissed him, and he didn't resist.

"Hot damn!" They released and turned to see Jack walking off the boat.

Claire followed. "Didn't Julia say that they were brother and sister?"

He nodded. "That was interesting."

He went over to Celia to help with her bags, but she hid behind Kurt. "Is something wrong?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Celia doesn't really trust men…"

"Except for you." Kurt groaned and loaded his bag onto the boat.

Claire was left to deal with Celia's bag, but alas… It's too heavy!"

Jen took over, carrying it with ease.

Luke smiled. "Claire, was it really heavy?"

She nodded. "You try Luke."

He took it from Jen, but the weight pulled him down. "Ow…"

Celia rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah…" She jumped back once she realized who she was talking to.

Kurt sat on a box. "She does that."

Jack went to the wheel. "Ready to go, guys?"

The two nodded. "So, care to tell me why you were kissing your sister, Kurt?"

He groaned. "My fault, entirely." He retold the story.

Claire licked her lips. "Incest… for some reason, it kinda turns me on…"

Luke shrunk. "Claire, please don't speak so dirty…"

"Sorry."

Celia sat next to Kurt, and he looked at te man at the wheel. "Hey, you're Jack, right?"

He nodded. "Can you slow down a bit? Celia is kinda fragile…"

Jack slowed the boat. "You two live alone?"

Celia nodded. "Yes."

Jack sighed. "You really don't remember?"

"I don't know you, sorry…"

Jennifer wagged a finger. "It's us, Jack and Jennifer!"

Celia gasped. "Wow! Jennifer , you've grown so much!"

Jack laughed. "In what ways?"

Celia blushed. "Um, well… your b-breasts…"

She nodded. "I know; Kurt doesn't stare though."

"I have to avoid being that way for Celia."

Jack snorted. "My ass; if we didn't show up when we did, your hand would probably be in her p—y!"

Kurt countered Jack's snort. "You're probably right…"

Celia nuzzled her brother's chest; she had fallen asleep. "Kurt, stop, you're so naughty…"

They all froze, and Luke chuckled. "Little Celia doesn't seem so innocent anymore, huh?"

Kurt blushed. "She's dreaming about me…"

Jack sighed. "It's weird; it's damn obvious she went through some type of sexual trauma if she's afraid of guys, but Kurt, wow…"

Claire looked out at the sea. "You mean like-"

Celia giggled. "Kurt, c'mon, let me be on top…"

Kurt shook his sister. "Celia, wake up! Come on, wake up!"

She opened her eyes. "Morning, Kurt…"

"Are you aware of what just happened?"

She shook her head, causing Jen to giggle. "You were having a naughty dream about your brother."

Celia blushed. "Wait, I what?!"

Kurt turned away. "You were having dreams; such as requesting to… to be on top."

"What are you talking about?"

Luke laughed. "You want your brother, isn't it obvious?"

Celia sat next to Luke; across from Kurt. "Sorry, Kurt…"

Claire giggled. "He probably wants it too." She sat next to Celia. "After all…" She ran her hand up Celia's leg and licked her ear. "You're beautiful…" She began nibbling and sucking on her neck. Jack sighed. "I take back everything I said; you're bi."

She stopped. "What?!" She stomped over to him. "Jack, you…!"

"We should shut out mouths, okay?"

Claire sat on a box. "Meanie…"

Jack sighed. "How about this? I spend my entire day with you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Okay, then, I forgive you."

* * *

A few hours a later, they reached town. "There you are!"

Jack looked at Kai. "Sorry for being late."

Trent was sitting on the beach. "How are the new residents?"

Jack groaned, and Claire skipped out. "Celia had naughty dream about Kurt!"

Trent laughed. "Aren't they-"

"Related? Yes." The other four got off the boat. Celia was asleep and Kurt was giving her a piggyback ride. "Kurt and Celia, sitting a tree; f-u-c-k-i-n-g!"

Jack flicked her forehead. "Don't do that; You've already tried to molest Celia, you've done enough."

Trent took the suitcases. "Kurt's is going to Gotz's place. And Celia's is… going… to…Claire's… farm… oh my…"

Claire nodded. "Oh, and Julia was sleeping over today!" Jack cleared his throat. "Okay, I need to get Snuggles."

Claire grabbed Jack. "Snuggles?"

"My attack bunny; you and Julia with Celia? May be hot, but Kurt.. oh my…"

He walked past them. "I'd kill you so fast."

Kai sweat dropped. "Um… okay… I'll give you a tour." Trent went into town.

Luke looked over at Jack. "Attack Bunny?"


	12. Jack and Claire's dayte?

**A romantic (?) chapter; Claire's past, I have no idea where Van came from; the beginning… I will say nothing.**

**Chapter 12: Claire and Jack's day…te?**

Jack woke up to Snuggles nudging him. He looked over and saw Julia and Celia snuggling underneath the cover they were given. He got off the bed and walked over. "Wake up, lesbians."

Julia slowly got up and threw a pillow at him. "Bastard…"

Celia got up and dragged Julia down. "C'mon, get back here…"

Julia smirked and kissed her.

Jack blushed. "Damn…"

He got out his phone and dialed Kurt's number.

_"What the piss, Jack? It's six in the damn morning…" _

He looked over to see the two playing with each other's chests. "You're sister and Julia are… feeling each other…"

"_So,_ _they're basically acting like lesbians, right?" _

"Yep; you should-"

_"They touch each other's p—ys you call me right away, otherwise, we're good." _

Jack put his phone away. He knelt down and poked Celia. "Wake up."

She got up. "What is wrong that you had to disturb us?"

"Kurt said you can do whatever you want, but if you touch each other's p—ys, you are in _big_ trouble."

He kicked Julia. "Oi, what the hell are you?"

She got up. "I told you-"

He threw back the pillow. "Don't give me that crap!"

They continued their antics, and Claire got up. "What happened, Jack?"

He pointed to the cover.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, and pulled it over. The two of them were feeling each other, and kissing passionately.

Claire's eyes widened. "Well, that's interesting…"

Celia got up. "Will you stop disturbing us? We want to have our alone time…"

Claire took off her shirt so she could take a shower, but…Celia smiled instead. "You wanna join us, Claire?"

She shook her head. "I kinda would like to, but we're going out."

Julia smiled. "So we get the house to ourselves for a few hours…"

Snuggles leapt at Julia. Jack nodded. "She got the idea; you can't be left alone. Kurt will…" Jack shuddered.

Celia got up and gave Jack a kiss. "Okay, then, I apologize for my inappropriate actions, Jack."

The three stared at her. Julia stood up. "You ruined things Jack…"

He got his phone out again, and dialed Luke's number. "Luke?"

_"Hey, whassup?" _

"Your sister kinda… did things with Celia, well… touch and kiss anyway…"

_"WHAT?!" _Jack held the phone away from his ear.

"Yep, freaky, but kinda hot."

"_Jack!" _

"Sorry; I'll deal with her."

_"Thanks…"_

Jack hung up and turned to them. "We're going out; Shoji and Snuggles are gonna watch you."

Julia pouted. "A dog and a bunny?"

"Snuggles is an attack Bunny; you'll be safe."

* * *

"I'm sorry…"

Claire looked up at Jack. "For what?"

"The Ned thing; I told you I wasn't going to let anyone do that, but…"

"It's alright; losing your virginity at 13 makes that nothing."

Jack stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Losing my virginity wasn't that bad."

He grabbed her arm. "You said 13; you're clearly a lot older than that. What's going on?"

She jerked away from him and sat in front of the lake. "My dad."

Jack sat next to her. "Jack, would you ever believe me if I told you that… I was…"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on…"

"…Strung out on drugs?"

He gasped. "N-no… what did Van do?"

She sat in the fetal position. "Papa was… a drug dealer… After I found out, he got me hooked…"

"_Please_ tell me you _weren't_ his crack whore." She just sat there.

"He used his 13 year old daughter like that?"

She nodded. "When the others found out, Mama was getting the cops, Keith was yelling at Papa, while Cassandra was comforting me…"

"For how long?"

"About a year…"

He hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Claire…"

She hugged him. "Thank you, Jack…"

There was rustling, and Jack turned. "Who's there?" He saw a cowboy hat peaking out. "Parker, get out here!"

Julia lifted her head. "Hey guys…"

Celia rose next to her, Shoji in her arms, and Snuggles on her head.

"Greetings, you two…"

Claire smiled. "Hi, guys…"

Julia ran to them. "Yeah; did your dad really do that?"

"Yes… I-if it weren't for Mama and Keith, something worse might've happened…"

Jack tightened his grip. "What worse could he do then use his daughter as a crack whore?"

Celia shook her head; Snuggles hanging on. "Simple; use his granddaughter as a crack whore once she reaches puberty, and before then; let his customers molest her while she's a child."

Jack stared at Claire. "You think he would've…?"

She nodded. "I didn't think about the second part, though…"

Luke came running, Kurt behind him. "Hey!"

Claire groaned. "This was supposed to be a date!"

Jack blushed, "I wouldn't say a date! Besides; the two here are the brothers of the girl touching earlier."

Luke rushed to Julia. "The hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing Luke!"

Kurt walked to Celia. "You've been acting odd lately…"

She hung her head down. "I'm sorry, Kurt…"

Jack stood up. "To be fair, this kinda started when _you_ well, y'know…"

Kurt glared at him. "That's _completely _irrelevant!"

Claire took Snuggles off Celia's head. "Jack and I were supposed to be _alone_!"

Julia glared at her. "You expect us _not_ to be worried after hearing that?!"

Luke looked at the two. "What?"

Celia grabbed his arm. "You'll probably find out later…"

The other three followed. "Why'd you do that?"

She set Snuggles down. "You _promised_ that you'd spend the _entire_ day with me!" "

I know…" He took her hand. "Wanna get some lunch?"

She nodded.

* * *

"You don't need me."

Claire looked up from her sub. "What do you mean?"

Jack ate some of his spaghetti. "You probably been gangbanged several times at _thirteen _but were fine the following week."

She giggled. "I was, actually."

"That exactly what I'm say…ing…"

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You think Celia went through that? If she's terrified on men, then…"

Claire kicked him under the table. "Don't think about that!"

He groaned. "Fine, what day is it?"

She checked her phone. "The… 3rd."

Jack took a sip of his soda. "Damn… on Spring 30th, your dad came, the 1st, Ned…"

Claire put on an awkward smile. "Yesterday was kinda good…"

"You're right. Why'd you call this a date?"

She blushed. "How come you can deal with Jen's huge boobs, but you break down when Julia, Karen or I are around?"

Jack smirked. "Trying to change the subject?"

"Not very nice to interrogate your girlfriend, Trevors."

He saw Stu behind him, and gasped sarcastically. "I am insulted! I am not interrogating her! And she is not my girlfriend!"

Stu drank some of his Sprite. "Didn't you just say you were on a date?"

"That means nothing!"

Stu sat down. "Really?"

Claire puffed her cheeks. "Stu, don't you ruin our date, too!"

"Claire's calling it a date, too…"

May walked in. "Hi, Stu!"

"Hey, May!" "

Jack sighed. "Good, now you can annoy _your _girlfriend…"

Stu glared at him. "Okay, I will!" He grabbed May's arm.

"Stu, we were going to eat lunch."

"Crap."

Jack laughed. "Nice try, kid!" Celia walked in.

Claire groaned. "Oh, no…"

Celia came over and sat down. "Hello!"

Jack waved. "Why are you here?"

"Telling you this; my full name is Celia Hikari Takiyama. Kurt's full name is Kurtis Hikaru Takiyama." Claire raised a brow. "You and Kurt are half-Japanese?"

She nodded.

Claire looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Kurt is 'teaching Julia a lesson'. Luke is with Jen."

Jack scowled. "You do know that Kurt 'teaching Julia a lesson' is prob-"

"Yes, I know."

Jack webt back to his food."Jen and Luke are quite close."

Celia smiled. "I'm happy."

Claire tilted her head. "Do you feel like t-"

Celia shook her head. "Heavens no! I liked it, but I'm not like that!"

Jack stood up. "Claire, we're going to the beach. You wanted us to be alone, so…"

She shot up. "Bye, Celia!"

She smiled and waved. "I have something _really _important to tell you."

Claire blushed. _"I wonder what it is…"_


	13. Chicken Festival

**Festival chapter! If I can use the word s-l-*-t, I dunno; Enjoy…**

**Chapter 13: Chicken Festival**

"Come on, Locke, go!" Claire blew a whistle, and her chicken went forward.

"The hell are you doing?"

She turned to see Jack, Karen, Celia, and Cliff.

Celia panted. "I… came to tell… you, but he was… too fast…"

Claire smirked. "The chicken Festival is today!"

Cliff laughed. "You're entering?"

She nodded. "Where's Julia?"

They looked at her with blank expressions. "Kurt."

"Oh." She picked Locke up. "We are to leave within the hour! Somebody, fetch the s—t!" Jack ran to the house.

Karen walked up to her. "You're interested in this stuff?"

She nodded. "I was always into things like that."

Cliff sat on the ground of the coop and played with one of the recently born chicks. "Hey, Natalia, how are you?" She cheeped. "Leave Nat to rest, Cliff!" He set her down, and she fell asleep.

"Your dad is a bastard."

She laughed. "That's true."

Cliff sighed. "How can you be so happy all the time?"

"Keith; before I came here."

Karen sat down. "Care to share?"

"When mom was at work and Cassandra was at school, it was just Keith and me; we always did things like play video games, go bowling, play 'cards against humanity'…"

Celia tilted her head. "Cards against humanity?" "You know 'Apple to Apples'?" They nodded.

"It's like an adult version of it; dirtier."

Karen looked at the ceiling. "Can we play it later?"

She nodded. "We'd have to go to the mainland to get them."

"Nonsense!" Jack had returned with Julia.

"I could just print the damn things!"

Julia sat next to Cliff. "If it's dirty, I'll enjoy."

Jack leaned against the coops wall. "What do you love that isn't dirty?"

She thought for a moment. "Luke."

Jack snorted. "No s—t!"

Claire ran to the door. "I don't wanna be late, guys!"

They followed her.

* * *

"So, are you ready?"

She nodded. "Rick, I was born ready!"

He laughed. "Sure, get Locke to the arena!"

She picked him up and ran over.

Jack and the others stood in the audience. "I hope she does well…"

Popuri elbowed him. "She'll do just fine; stop worrying!"

He nodded.

Rick stood in front of the arena. "Our first match will be Claire and Locke vs. Jeremy and Thunder!" Locke looked confident, but Claire…

"Oh, no, what if I…"

"Begin!"

She jumped. "L-locke stay calm!" he stood there. As his opponent came forward, Claire didn't do anything. "Locke, left!" He went left, "Forward!" He went straight. "Right! Down!" He did, so, and scared his opponent out of the ring.

Rick held up a blue flag. "The first match goes to Claire!"

She jumped. "Good job, Locke!" The next two matches were a breeze for Claire.

Rick cleared his throat. "Okay, as a special prize; you have one more opponent…" Rick walked over.

"What; you?!"

He nodded. "Jack, please take over."

Popuri brought his chicken over as Jack took his place. "Our final match; Claire and Locke vs. Rick and… a certain blonde in the audience…"

Karen shrunk down. "The idiot…!"

* * *

"Let's get going!"

"Stu, what should we do?"

He looked at his friend. "Dunno; if I was an idiot, I'd suggest…"

"Don't; where's Elli-senpai?"

Stu laughed. "Senpai? Really?"

She nodded. "Maybe we could go to the beach?"

He shook his head. "You know the shows!"

"Those are horny teenagers that can't control themselves when they see their attractive friends in swimsuits!"

Stu grumbled. "Fine…"

"You two having fun?" They turned to see Elli.

"Senpai!" May hugged her. "I missed you!"May was nuzzling her head into Elli's breasts.

Stu raised a brow. _"What is May doing?"_ Stu shook his head, and walked over. "May, let's go to Jack's; he won't mind."

Elli tilted her head. "You two will behave, right?"

He nodded. May smiled and gave Elli a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Elli-senpai!"

Elli blushed and waved as they left. "You did that because…?"

May blushed. "I admire Elli-senpai a lot…"

Stu raised a brow. "_So_ you have a crush on my sister."

"N-no! It's just…"

"Whatever." He opened the door to Jack's house and sat on the couch.

"I lied; tell me why you did that."

May turned away from him. "Why would you care if I had a crush on Elli?"

"You're a girl."

"So?! Look at Julia!"

Stu shook his head. "Don't gimme that. Julia's from the city; _you are not._"

May sat on the couch, still not facing him. "I-I may like her, but…"

Stu turned on the T.V. "I'm gonna ask Jack if we can go camping; I'll tell him to get you and Elli in a tent together."

She blushed. "Why Jack?"

Stu shrugged. "He's kinda the leader of our little group."

May sat back. "What would you hope to accomplish?"

He smirked. "Dunno."

"Ain't it obvious; he wants you and Elli to f—k." They jumped and turned to see Jack.

May shot up. "N-no! I wouldn't…!"

Stu looked at him. "Jack, you heard us?"

He nodded. "We'll go camping; May, good luck, maybe you'll get a kiss."

She crossed her arms.

"Or a hickey."

She gasped. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You might like it!"

Karen walked from behind him. "Yo; where's Sean?"

Jack sat down. "She's getting whipped by Rick."

Karen sat down as well. "By whipped he means she's losing, not-"

"I know." Cliff walked in.

"Yo, ho- what's up with May?"

Jack sighed. "Apparently, she has a little crush on Miss Tolens. We're going camping, and I'm giving them a tent, alone, so-"

"Be quiet!"

Cliff face palmed. "Dammit, Jack… We should bring weapons."

The door opened and Claire waltzed in.

She came over and sat in Jack's lap. "I lost…"

He hugged her. "It's alright… We're going camping; maybe you'll get over it."

She smiled. "Okay, Jackie, that'll make me happy. We'll be all alone in our tent…"

"You need to calm your tits; after all the sexual trauma you've suffered, you need to stop wanting the D."

"Screw you!"

The others began laughing. "That's our Jack!"


	14. Chapter 14

**This is apparently going to be an Elli x May chapter… I'm twisted. Yuri content. Nothing major.**

**Chapter 14: Camping**

"The tents are all pitched!" Jack overlooked everyone's tents. "

Kinda weird how everyone is in a tent with the opposite gender, save for Trent, Stu, Elli, and May."

He looked at Claire. "Part of my plan."She went inside the tent. "We're going to get some sticks; you gonna stay?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna take a nap…"

He nodded. "Cliff, Grey, Trent; let's get going!"

The three followed him into the forest. "Didn't a bear attack you here?" Jack nodded.

Grey stopped. "Should we be here, then?"

"You brought your shotgun; man up." They went gathering logs in kinder for the fire, and sticks for the marshmallow roasting.

* * *

"Are you okay, May?"

She quickly turned to Elli. "Ah, I'm fine, Elli-senpai…"

"Your marshmallow burnt."

She looked at the stick, and the marshmallow was a black charcoal like substance. "Oh, no!"

Elli handed May her stick. "Have mine."

May blushed and took it. "T-thanks, senpai…"

"It's alright; I want to keep you happy is all." Her blush deepened and she turned away.

Stu tugged on Jack's shoulder. "Looks like its working."

Karen clasped her hands together. "Okay, who wants to play truth or dare?"

Jack threw his marshmallow at her. "No; you'll do something dumb!" She pouted.

Stu yawned. "I think it's time to hit the hay…" He winked at May.

Elli stood up. "May, are you coming?" She stood and followed her to the tent. "May, you've been acting odd all day; is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Just kinda nervous…"

Elli sat on her sleeping bag. "You aren't use to doing this?" she nodded. Elli smiled sweetly. "You could sleep with me, then; my sleeping bag could fit us both."

Off in the distance, Jack, Stu, and Claire were spying on the two. "Damn, that was quick."

Claire nodded. "But it's in a platonic way; like us."

May shook her head. "I-I couldn't, Elli-senpai!"

Elli frowned. "What's wrong? I can tell it's something other than this."

May backed away. "It's nothing, really…"

Elli stood up and walked over to her. "You know you can tell me anything, May."

Jack growled. "This isn't going anywhere…"

Claire elbowed him. "Quiet!"

"Senpai, I wouldn't want to bother you."

Elli led her to the sleeping bag. "You won't bother me, May." Elli gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Senpai, you don't need to-"

"Nonsense! I'm worried; I'll do anything I can to help."

May blushed. "I-if you wanna help, then I need you to just stay still, okay?"

Jack smirked. "Okay, here we go!"

Claire giggled. "Looks like it." May gave Elli a kiss, and wrapped her arms around her. To Jack, Claire, and now Stu's surprise, Elli returned the kiss.

Jack's jaw dropped. "Holy s—t…"

Claire simply stared. "I agree; that was unexpected…"

Trent walked over. "What are you guys staring at?"

Stu pulled him down and gave him a pair of binoculars. "Is it just me, or are May and Elli kissing?"

"They're kissing." They said in unison.

May backed away. "Senpai, I want to tell you…" she looked Elli straight in the eye. "I _really _like you."

Elli held her hand. "Okay, then; If you want, you can do _whatever_ you want with me tonight."

May hugged Elli tightly. "Thanks, Senpai!"

Jack stood up. "Okay, let's get going."

Trent looked up at him. "_You _of all people are going first?"

Jack pulled Claire up. "I'd find it kinda odd watching our sweet Elli give an eleven year old girl a hickey."

Stu stood. "My sister and my best friend; I should've been the first to get up."

Trent groaned and stood. Stu took out his phone and dialed May's number. "Hey, May."

_"Yes?" _

"Stay outta my sister's pants, alright?!"

_"What?" _She peaked her head out of the tent and looked around.

Jack had pulled him behind a bush. "Nice job; you almost got us busted."

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Well…"

Stu just ran to Trent. "Let's go!"

* * *

Everyone piled out of their tents.

Jack grinned widely. "Oi, Elli; how was your night?!"

She looked at him. "Fine."

He laughed. "Show me your neck." The others, save for his little companions stared at him.

Kai put a hand on his hip. "Why is that?"

Stu crossed his arms. "If you won't, May will. Right?" Elli grumbled and did what Jack requested, revealing several marks.

Gray's jaw dropped. "Hickeys? Trent, the hell?"

Claire smirked. "That's May's handiwork. You guys can guess why Stu would've wanted her to take Elli's place, right?"

Karen snickered. "I don't what's better; Jack almost ditching us to screw Claire on her floor, or Elli of all people giving an _eleven year old girl_ a hickey!"

May stepped in front of Elli. "Don't blame Senpai! I'm the one that started it!"

Mary tilted her head. "So you have a crush on Elli?"

May blushed and looked down. "N-no!"

Stu shook his head. "Don't try denying it; we heard you confess last night. Jack, Claire, Trent and I are witnesses."

The two fumed. "You were spying on us?!"

May stomped over to him. "Now I know why you told me to stay out Elli's pants!"

Jack stepped in front of Stu. "Don't blame the boy; if it weren't for me, your nights would've been boring."

Elli slapped him. "You perv!"

He rubbed his cheek. "Didn't you like it?"

She blushed. "Well, I…"

"May?"

She nodded. "See, you got to her."

"She's eleven!"

Stu's face paled. "Wait, May, did you…"

Trent put a hand on Stu's head. "Touch her breasts?"

They blushed. "Why do you need to know?"

Trent began petting the boy's head. "Simple, he told you to stay out of her pants, _not_ her shirt."

Jack began stomping out the fire. "Of course she did; I'm expecting vice versa, as well."

Stu began to head back to town. "I'm going; I need to get over this."

Julia walked over to May. "So, how did they feel?"

Kurt face palmed. "Don't start, Parker!"

May beamed. "Why not feel for yourself?"

Julia looked at Elli, who covered her breasts. "Get away, Julia!"

Claire looked at Julia's brothers. "Are you gonna do something?"

Edward shook his head. "After the Celia incident, I don't care."

Elli backed away. "What's up with you?" She lunged at Elli. "Julia, get away!" They stared at them in awe. "Julia, get away from there!" Julia began playing with Elli's dress, trying to get to her panties.

A worried look appeared on Jack 's face. "W-we should break this up." Trent nodded and went to assist him.

**Okay, that was odd in my opinion…**


	15. Chapter 15

**No comment; enjoy**

**Chapter 15: Hurricane**

Claire looked out the window, the hurricane raging. "I hope everything will be okay." She sat on the couch, and Shoji ran over, a Pikachu plushie in his mouth. "Hey there, baby." She picked him up and set him in her lap. "Wanna watch some T.V?" He licked her hand. She giggled and turned it on, changing to Disney channel; her favorite. "We're stuck here for the day, Shoji, and it sucks…" There was a knock at the door. "Who'd be out in this weather?" She ran over and opened it. Snuggles ran in, and she looked up to see Jack holding the side of his head. "Jack?! Get in here!" She led him to the couch. "What happened; why are you here?"

"I was worried. Everyone is fine." He moved his hand to reveal a cut.

Claire gasped. "What happened?"

"A rock got caught in the wind and cut me."

She ran to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. "Just stay still, okay?" She applied some rubbing alcohol to it, and he winced, but kept his calm. She put a large bandage over it, and then slapped him.

"You pimp slapped be because…?"

"You knew going outside would be dumb!"

"I was worried."

"I can handle myself!"

"Then explain the hell you went through when you where 13."

She crossed her arms. "I was young and stupid then!"

"Stupid enough to let guys ram their dicks into your little thirteen year old p—y?"

"Apparently."

He took the plushie from Shoji. "You're into Pokémon?"

She sat down. "Is that wrong?"

He shook his head. "No; just fine."

"These are what got me through those tough times…"

He looked at the ground. "So, if it weren't for these, you'd still be having nightmares?"

She nodded. "I usually leave them on my shelf; but when I do have a nightmare, picking up Sparky calms me right down."

"Sparky, huh? Nice name… I guess."

She leered at him. "I guess?"

"No offense. I usually name every single electric type I come across Static."

She took the mouse back. "Leave her alone, okay?"

"No can do."

"What, why?"

He took it back, and shoved the tail in her face. "Female Pikachu have the end of their tails shaped kinda like a heart; _this_ is flat, thus making it a guy."

She snatched it back. "This is from _before_ they made the gender differences!"

He turned back to the T.V. "I'm screwed."

Snuggles jumped on the couch. "What do you mean?"

Jack began petting the bunny. "May and Elli have been spending so much time together, Stu's nothing."

Claire giggled. "You still have seven years, Jack."

"Who cares?"

"Elli and Trent get married, you have a chance."

He hugged her tightly. "Promise?"

"Promise." She pushed him onto his back. "Now go make me a sandwich, slave!"

"What're you talking about?"

She sat on top of him. "The day we met; you said you felt like a slave."

He chuckled. "Yeah; you were trying to bribe me with sex."

Claire laughed. "Would you still reject?"

He shrugged. "Maybe." He picked her up and put her on the couch. "Last month, I didn't know about the hell you went through because of Van."

"So you still don't want me?"

"How horny are you that you keep trying to screw me?!"

She shrugged. "Hey, how do you feel about Julia?"

"The hell?" Snuggles ran to Claire, and Shoji to Jack.

Claire flicked her forehead. "Tell me; do you have the hots for Parker?"

"I told you that Julia and I are only friends." Claire punched his arm. "What was that for?"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

He rubbed his arm. "Okay, geez! I don't like Julia! Why do you care?"

Claire blushed. "Why do you need to know?"

He gave her a noogie. "You seem jealous."

She slapped him again. "I am not jealous!"

"Again? You mad that Karen was my first time?"

"I don't know!"

Jack laughed. "Damn, when you kept trying to get me in bed, you were serious?"

"I don't know!"

"If you wanted something inside you so bad, how come you didn't let me-"

"I would've had a heart attack if the others walked in on that."

Jack raised a brow. "But if they walked in on me ramming my dick into your p—y, you'd be fine?"

Claire flicked him. "Of course not!"

"Those two things are virtually the same."

Claire rubbed Snuggles' back. "You have problems."

Jack chuckled. "_I_ have problems? You're the one that keeps trying to get someone she's known for a month in bed after what happened when you were _thirteen_!"

Claire stomped on his foot. "You keep denying! A normal guy wouldn't do that!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You know nothing about guys; we have hearts."

"I know." Jack put Shoji down and placed Claire in her lap. "You know I like you a lot."

Claire blushed. "I know, but, what are you planning?" "I wanna know some more about you; you've never seemed comfortable talking about the past. Like… what was it like when you first met Keith?"

Claire sighed. "I was disappointed when I found out he was taken."

Jack laughed. "Keith is a good looking guy, but…"

"The age difference wouldn't matter to me."

Jack pinched her cheek. "You are insane."

Claire pinched his. "I know; but Keith was amazing. Whenever we saw him, he was ready to do whatever we needed. It wasn't often, because I didn't want to make him feel like a servant. We spent a lot of time playing things, like board or video games. What about you? How did you react when you found out about your mom?"

"I wasn't surprised. A lot of people thought that when she came by to get the three of us from school, it was our older sister. When I turned thirteen, I remember going up to her one and asking 'Mom, when did you first get pregnant?" And don't trying hiding it, 'cause I'll know.'"

Claire giggled. "What did she say?"

"She said she was twenty-two. I subtracted Josh's sixteen years of age from mom's twenty-eight and-"

"Then why'd you ask in the first place?"

Jack scoffed. "I dunno! I was a kid!"

Claire kissed his cheek. "Idiot; so, what do you wanna do?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Cows! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: Cow Festival!**

"I'm so excited!" Claire ran around her barn pampering Tana. The others watching by the side.

Jack watched as she ran back and forth. "You're putting this much effort into a cow?"

She nodded. "I _really_ want Tana to win!"

Karen looked at Stu, who was lying on Kana's back. "What's up with him?"

Trent laughed. "He made Elli a special breakfast, but she blew him off for May."

Julia sat on the edge of a feeding bin. "They seem more les than me."

Kurt snickered. "How the hell is that possible? You and my sister had a little fun that one morning!"

She stuck her tongue out. "I know well they did what we did, _and_ the hickeys!"

Stu groaned. "Don't remind me!"

Jen patted his head. "Don't worry; you'll be noticed soon enough."

Cliff walked over to Claire. "Y'know, there's a chance that Elli will be rooting for May to win…"

She glared at him. "Don't say that!"

Stu got off of Kana. "Then I might go cheer her on too…"

Trent nodded. "I agree; sorry, Claire."

She smacked Cliff's arm. "See what you did?!"

He snickered and left.

Soon after, Jack and Claire were the only ones left. "You want your old bastard behind bars?"

She took her eyes off Tana. "Yea, but we can't; mom already tried."

Jack raised a brow. "How the hell did he get off with dealing drugs and using his daughter as a prostitute?"

"His brother is the governor."

Jack laughed. "He's in for a big surprise next family day."

"He isn't coming."

"I'll invite him."

She jumped. "Why would you do that?!"

"I have connections with someone higher. My uncle; Connor O'Neil. I need to say this; he and Cliff are _not_ related, he is related to _me._"

"You are related to the president of the United States?"

He nodded. "We should probably get going."

* * *

"I'm really nervous…"

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's talk about something else… when's your birthday?" "Fall 15th."

His eyes widened. "Wow; that's the same as Karen's…"

"Really?! Wait, she might not be able to come to the party…"

"You still have birthday parties?"

She nodded. "So does Karen! Wait a minute… you're both blonde, have the same birthday…"

She flicked his forehead. "Dummy; that's natural, it's not like we're long lost twins."

He chuckled. "True, but it's still a tad odd." Claire watched anxiously as Barley went around, examining each of the cows. "Roy seems to be grown."

She looked up at Jack. "Um, yeah… he's almost big enough for me to ride."

"You gonna ride him often?"

She shrugged. "You don't have a horse, though; besides, you have nowhere to keep one."

"We could think of something."

Claire looked over at Barley; he was examining May's cow. "If May wins, I should probably say something."

Jack sweat dropped. "You really think she'd win because she's his granddaughter?" She nodded, causing Jack to face palm. "You're acting like a little kid…"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I am not!"

"Claire, Jack has a point."

She turned to see Barley standing next to her. "Ah, sorry!"

He shook his head. "It's quite alright. Now let's see…" He looked over Tana. Claire stared at him nervously.

Jack put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry." She blushed.

Cliff raised a brow. "Odd; Claire hasn't pried Jack off yet."

Josh slapped his back. "Maybe they got together?"

Celia shook her head. "They would've told us."

Julia looked closely at them. "They seem closer than before, though…"

Barley stepped back. "It's time." He walked over to a pedestal. "I have made my decision!" The participants looked at him anxiously. "I will gladly say that our winners are…" He pointed at Tana. "Claire and Tana!"

She squealed and hugged Jack. "Claire, eyes!" She pushed him back; their friends stared at them.

Claire ran over to Barley, and Karen approached Jack. "So, anything interesting?"

He nodded. "You and Claire have the same birthday."

"Really?" She shook her head. "No, I want to know why you two seem closer!"

"You still jelly?"

"No; just curios. You two have never hugged, I think."

"Whatever; what're we doing now?"

"Beach?"

He nodded. "You stay here so you can tell Claire."

She soon returned with a medal on. "Hi, Karen."

She waved. "We're heading to the beach."

"Okay."

They began walking. "Jack told me we have the same birthday."

Claire nodded. "We do; he found it odd how we're both blonde and have the same birthday."

Karen sighed. "Why would he suggest that?"

They reached the beach soon, and to their surprise, Sasha was there.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

She looked at her daughter. "Hello, just hanging around."

Karen clasped her hands. "Claire and I have the same birthday!"

Sasha raised a brow. "Oh, really? Interesting."

Claire giggled. "I think it's kinda crazy." She noticed the others running around in the water, splashing each other. "They seem like kids to me…"

Karen patted her back. "Go have fun, then."

"Julia is eyeing Celia…"

Luke walked over and smacked the back of his sister's head. "Behave; don't try to do anything to Celia anymore!"

"Fine, Luke; I was just worried is all…"

Trent walked over. "Celia, be careful! You might get sick if you get reckless!"

She nodded and came a little closer to the shore. Kurt laughed and ran into the water after his sister. Josh ran to join them.

Gray yawned. "Damn, I'm tired…"

Elli watched the two; May and Stu at her sides. "Stu, I'm sorry…"

He turned to his sister. "Your 'night' turned into twelve days…"

May held his hand. "Stu…"

He jerked his hand away. "You're the cause of this, May."

Elli hugged him. "Please forgive us…"

"Oi, Stu, forgive the ladies! It was only twelve days!"

He grumbled. "I'm sorry…"

Jack chuckled. "Getting all mad after not even two weeks…"

Kurt sweat dropped. "If Claire and Jen started hanging out like that, you'd go crazy. One's 18, the other 19."

"Don't remind me. A seven year age difference and Stu's losing it. A single year in my case…"

Kurt slapped his back. "Sorry I brought it up."


	17. Chapter 17

**More Trevors.**

**Chapter 17: More Trevors**

"Dad, Mom?" Jack stared at his parents who stood in the doorway. "You know Family day isn't for like, another week, right?"

John nodded. "Nobody said we couldn't come early."

He nodded. "Let's head to the square."

He led them there and pulled out his phone. "Wake up."

_"What is it, bro?" _

"Mom and dad came early."

_Really? I'll be right there!" _

He dialed Jen's number. "_Morning." _

"Good morning, angel."

_"Why did you call?" _

"Mom and dad."

_"I'll be right there then." _

John raised a brow. "And the others?"

"They're busy, but you'll see them later. I'm gonna get Claire, alright?"

Julie laughed. "You two are really close; you're sure you're just friends?"

He blushed and nodded, then ran off.

* * *

"Morning."

Luke bowed after his sister. "Nice to see you again."

John gave Luke a firm handshake. "You too, Luke."

"You're crushing my hand, sir…"

He let go. "Sorry."

Edward cleared his throat. "So, Julie, you're 33?" She nodded. "You had your first child at twelve?" She nodded again.

Josh raised a hand. "My fault."

Lucas tilted his head. "Wait, you got knocked up at 12, again by a different guy at 14, then by John at 15?"

She nodded. "You have one f—ked up family."

"I know."

Claire put a hand on her chin. "You really changed…"

John hugged her. "Yeah; I knew her all my life. After Josh, she became an angel."

Jack cleared his throat. "Which is also what I call Jen."

Claire laughed. "Y'know, sometimes I think you're some incestuous psycho that wants to screw his sister."

The two in question blushed. "What is up with you? That sounds more like Ned!"

Julia looked at Josh as he drank his soda. "What about you, Josh?"

He nearly choked. "W-what?"

John shook his head. "She just asked if you'd… have intercourse with your sister."

"Of course not! I'm not like that!"

Julie nodded. "Besides, if either of them did, I'd-"

John covered her mouth. "We don't need to know."

He looked at Luke. "So, you and my little girl are close, right?"

Luke looked at him with a frightened look on his face. "Y-yes, sir…"

Julia cleared her throat. "So, Julie, how old are your parents?"

John removed his mouth. "They turned 50 not to long ago."

The group's jaws dropped. "50 minus 33 is… 17, right?" Lucas asked. Julie nodded.

Claire rubbed her temple. "Damn, they became parents at 17, and their little girl had her first child at 12…"

Edward crossed his arms and raised a brow. "How come you three aren't-"

"I just wanna say, Jen and Josh are still virgins."

Julia laughed. "Wow, you outlasted your grandparents!"

John nodded. "They are the ones that chose when they, um… well Jack, anyway."

Celia and Kurt walked over. "Hey, how are you?"

John raised a brow. "I hear you took little Miss Parkers innocence."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What innocence? But I kinda did. It was punishment for trying to get into my sister's pants."

John laughed. "Punishment?"

Julia snickered. "It was more like a treat to me."

Lucas gagged. "We don't have to hear that!"

She stuck her tongue out.

Celia giggled. "Don't get too attached to Kurt!"

"I won't; I find all these guys as friends."

Josh snickered. "Well, Kurt has benefits, though."

"Dick."

He shrugged. "I speak the truth."

Claire looked at Jack. "How come you call Jen 'angel'?"

"She is one. I always thought of myself as an older brother to her, and kinda picked that up."

She hugged his arm. "I love my brother more than you could ever know!"

"You're making it sound like you want him to-"

Jack stepped on Claire's foot. "You don't speak to my angel that way!"

"But I-"

"Jack, please don't get mad at her."

He looked at his sister and sighed. "Okay, Jen. Sorry, Claire."

"It's alright."

John stood up. "I'm gonna go say hi to everyone; coming Julie?"

She nodded and followed her husband.

"Wanna go for a walk, Jen?" She nodded, and Jack lead her away.

Josh stood. "As the oldest, it's my responsibility to make sure they don't do something stupid."

He waved and ran after them.

* * *

"Jack, I'm jealous of Claire."

He looked at his sister. "What does she have?"

"You."

He blushed. "The hell are you talking about?"

"She gets to hang out with my little brother so much, and I haven't seen you in years…"

He patted her head. "You do seem like the younger sometimes."

She pouted. "You can be really mean, Jack!"

"I know; wanna go to the beach?"

She nodded. "Why do you care about hanging with me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Jen giggled. "Dunno; I missed you, but Claire has known you for only a month."

"Well, a month _could_ mean a lot…"

She scowled at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Josh came running behind them. "There you are!"

Jack looked at him. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Oi, can't a guy worry about his siblings?"

"Yeah, when they're with strangers."

Jen shook her head. "Josh, you can be such a worrywart sometimes…"

Jack raised a brow. "I've been meaning to ask; how's the bitch?"

"Savannah?" He nodded. "We've been seeing each other."

Jack groaned. "Really? You're dating my ex?"

"I f—ked her, didn't I?"

Jen sighed. "Stop talking about this."

Jack nodded. "Yeah; like you and Luke."

She blushed. "Well, he's been kind enough to let me stay with him…"

Josh leaned forward. "See why I worry?"

Jack worried. "Nah, it ain't Ned."

Josh shuddered. "After what he did to Claire, what do you think he'd-"

Jack clenched his fist. "The ass would be lucky if he could stand after I'm done with him. Anyone does something like that to my angel…"

Jen grabbed his arm. "Jack, no; I couldn't imagine you doing that!"

He sighed. "Sorry, just being a little overprotective."

Josh sighed. "You're headed to the beach, right?"

They nodded. "Well, have fun kids. Call me if you need anything."

He ran off, and Jack smirked. "Josh turned out well, being raised by a kid and all."

Jen took his hand. "You're right; mom did a good job, especially since she did it alone for a while."

Jack looked at the sun as it began to set. "Our lives have been blessed. I don't know what would be better than this…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Festival!**

**Chapter 18: Fireworks festival**

Jack knocked on Claire's door. She came to it, still in her pajama's. "Why are you here at six?"

"My house kinda burned a bit…"

"How?"

"Oven mishap; the back half is gone. Can I stay with you?"

She nodded, and helped him with his bags. "You available for tonight?"

She looked up at him. "The fireworks?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you know why…"

She hugged him. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

He walked to the stable and peaked in. "Roy, there you are."

The horse walked over to him and nudged him. "Hey, bud."

Claire walked behind him, ready for work. "My new oven should be here soon."

Jack chuckled. "You mention an oven after I lost half my house to one?"

She walked over to the field. "Sorry about that! Get to the barn!"

He led Roy out and entered the barn. He looked over a list near the door.

"Let's see… three cows: Tana, Kana, and Nicole. Two sheep: Laura and Megan."

He looked at them. "They even have little tags… she went through a lot for them…"

He fed, and brushed each of them, then milked the cows. "Claire won't mind not shipping wool today."

He peaked his head out of the barn. "You gonna keep the milk?"

"My crops are grown; I don't need to ship them right now!"

He walked into the house, and put the milk in the fridge. Shoji was sleeping in the corner. "Oi, Sho!" The dog lifted his head. "Snuggles got herself lost; go find her." He ran out of the house.

"Where did you send my dog?"

"To find my bunny. Who's cooking before we head out?"

She sat at her table. "Maybe we should both make something."

He walked over to the kitchen. "A pot and a frying pan…"

She threw a plastic cup at him. "I can only buy my things once a week! And then the money."

He joined her. "I could pitch in."

She blushed. "No, I wouldn't want you to…"

He placed a hand on hers. "It's only natural to help out like this, right?"

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Jack."

He hugged her. "Claire, I'm gonna help you in any way I can."

"How are you?" They turned to see, of all people, Ned standing there. He walked over to Jack. "Take a hit."

Jack scowled at him. "What's with you?"

"Take a hit; I deserve it, don't I?" Jack smirked and punched Ned square in the jaw.

Ned rubbed it. "Is that enough?"

Jack chuckled. "You want me to beat you?"

He shrugged. "After what I did to Claire, considering her past, I kinda do."

Jack shook his head. "I'd be no better than you."

Claire smiled. "Hello, Ned."

"You take a hit too."

Claire pouted. "What's with you?"

"I raped you, and nearly got you pregnant with what would've grown into a hellion demon spawn. I need you to kick my ass."

Claire walked over to the couch. "You should go see Julia; that'll be enough of a beating."

He headed for the door. "Thanks for the suggestion. By the way; Luke is the one that told me your story, he heard from Julia."

Jack closed the door and sighed. "I hope she doesn't kill him."

Claire turned on the T.V. "What do you think the others will do?"

He sat next to her. "Nothing to rash I hope."

* * *

"How the hell are you unscathed?" Jack stared at Ned, who was perfectly fine after his beating from Julia, who sat in the background with Claire.

"How are you fine with him here?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't mind it much; I already told you Jack would make sure the thing's aborted."

Julia sighed. "I know, but… he couldn't have changed so quickly…"

"Hey, jackass!"

Ned turned to see Edward and Lucas looking at him. "Hey, guys."

Edward stared him in the eye. "Are you trustworthy, Ned?"

He nodded. "Right after I heard what happened to Claire, I locked myself in a room for a week."

Lucas laughed. "You know well you could've died."

"That's the point." Ned looked around. "Where's Luke?"

Edward sat with the girls. "He's with Jen."

Ned turned to Jack. "Luke and your sister are a thing?"

Jack shrugged. "They seem like only friends. I know well what you would've done by know."

Ned crossed his arms. "I ain't like that anymore! The last three chicks that wanted to screw; I turned them all down, and they were hot!"

Jack joined the group at the table.

"So, you're trying to become a Luke clone?"

Ned groaned. "Whatever! I'll see you tonight!" He stomped off to find his brother.

* * *

"How does this work?"

Jack laughed. "Its fireworks, what else?"

Claire laughed as well. "It does seem self explanatory."

Their two animal companions came running, followed by Roy. "Hey, guys!"

Claire got up and went to Roy. The two smaller ones climbed on top of Jack's head. Shoji was on top of Snuggles. "I know well what position you're in! Sho, if I catch you doing that, you're in trouble!"

Claire turned round and giggled. "Shoji, come down, please." The dog jumped off Jack's head. Claire began leading Roy to his stable. "When I put him away, we'll go."

Jack took the bunny off his head and picked Shoji up. "Ned changed within a month; but Van feels no remorse after five years. People are…" He shook his head. "No, today is a good day; only happy thoughts!"

Claire ran over and took Shoji. "Is something wrong?"

Jack smiled nervously. "I'm fine."

The two began walking to the beach. "We're like family, aren't we Jack?"

"Kinda; we have some tendencies that sibling don't do."

"Like this." Claire gave him a kiss.

He smiled. "Exactly."

Once they arrived they saw Thomas and Ned standing at the head of everyone. Thomas cleared his throat. "I am happy to announce that we have a new resident to our town! We know him as the heartless monster that raped our sweet little Claire, but he's changed!"

Duke raised a brow. "How do we know he can be trusted?"

"He told me that he locked himself in his room for a week."

Nobody spoke up; they just whispered upon themselves. Soon, the first firework went off, silencing the crowd. Claire stared at them in awe. She felt something , and noticed that Jack was holding her hand.

He smiled at her. "How is it?"

"Amazing." She rested her head against his chest. "I want us to be together forever."

Jack chuckled. "I do to."


	19. Chapter 19

**First birthday celebration of the fic. Beware: MR. TREVORS**

**Chapter 19: Julia's b-day! More-or-less…**

Jack shook Claire to wake her up. "What is it?"

"Today is the day we commemorate the birth of our friend, Julia Parker."

She sat up and looked at the calendar. "Summer 28th…"

She stood and stretched. "Do you have a present for her?"

"Of course I do; I'm saying it's from both of us, okay?"

Claire walked over to the bathroom. "I'm fine with that. See you in a bit."

Jack yawned. "About seventeen days to get a present for Claire and one for Karen…" He plopped down on the couch. "What to get…" Shoji and Snuggles ran over to him. "Hey you two; mama and Auntie Karen's birthday is coming up, what should I get 'em?" Shoji looked at the ceiling for a few moments and barked. "A diamond studded collar? Shoji, the present is for Claire, not you." Shoji barked again. "It could be for her? You'd want me to drag her around on a leash like a pet? It's an… interesting idea… how about Karen?" Shoji barked once more, and Jack sweat dropped. "Really? A whip? What has Claire done to you?"

Snuggles jumped on Jack's lap. "How about you? You're a woman, so maybe you'll make sense." Snuggled tapped her feet a few times. "Gold jewelry… I'm on a budget." Snuggles tapped her feet again. "You have a point; I should _probably _ask humans about this…"

Shortly after, Claire exited the bathroom. "What did you do while you waited?"

Jack got up, and Snuggles jumped to the ground. "Your dog gave me very interesting ideas for presents for you and Karen. He recommended a collar for you so I could treat you like a pet; drag you around on a leash. As for Karen, he recommended a whip…"

Claire raised a brow. "Really? He said that?" She shook her head. "Wait, you can-"

"Yes, I can communicate with them."

Claire picked Shoji off the ground. "Why do you think he suggested a collar?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe he wants you to know what it's like to be on a leash. Or he's planning to film a p—no which involves you on a leash. The classic one-on-one? A threesome? A gangbang? Or a mandi-"

Claire punched him in the stomach and stomped off as he fell to the ground. "Never say something like that again."

He groaned. "O-okay…"

* * *

"You really said that?"

Jack looked at his father. "Yes, I did."

John sighed. "Well, that's interesting."

Trent cleared his throat. "Well, um…"

"Trent my boy, would you ever want to do that with your darling Elli?"

Trent choked. "W-what?!"

John nodded. "Would you be willing to put your little Elli on a leash and-"

Josh cleared his throat. "Dad, please."

John nodded again. "Very well; Stu, how are things with the bet?"

"U-um, good sir…"

Trent raised a brow. "Really? After the camping incident, May hasn't-"

John rose a hand. "What incident?"

Trent sweat dropped. "I probably shouldn't have brought it up…"

Julia rubbed her temple. "I'm going to kick myself for this, but… May and Elli… well…"

Luke sighed. "Kisses, hickeys, and touching."

John snickered. "Really? The little girl and innocent nurse?" Everyone nodded. John sweat dropped. "So, they felt each other's ti-"

Julie clamped a hand over his mouth. "No need to finish!"

He removed her hand. "Was there any tribadism?"

Stu tilted his head. "What?"

Josh groaned. "It means scissoring…"

Everyone, save for the Trevors family minus Jack, froze.

"W-what?" May asked?

John nodded. "Simple; was there-"

Stu shook his head slightly. "No, I made sure that didn't happen."

John raised a brow. "So, you would have seen it? Why didn't you stay and watch? If you hurried, you'd probably be able to get the two for one special!"

A bark and tapping was heard. Claire and Jack stood. "Well would you look at that; we're being called, bye now!"

John shook his head. "No, you're staying."

Trent cleared his throat. "Okay, the reason we're really here… the birthday girl-" "-'s mandingo party."

Trent face palmed. "Please, stop Mr. Trevors…"

He looked at May. "How about you, little lady?"

Julie put pressure on one of John's pressure points, and he fainted.

Jack sweat dropped. "Really, mom? You wait until now?"

Julie nodded. "It brings back bad memories."

Jack gagged. "Don't tell me…!"

She shook her head. "I wasn't that stupid."

Elli looked at Stu and Rick, who were in corners in the fetal position.

"Poor guys; they've been scarred…"

Julia chuckled. "Who cares at this point? The crazy man-no offense- is gone, kinda."

Ned sighed. "Even I wouldn't say things like that. Although, if I wasn't so rough on Claire, she probably would've enjoyed it…"

Jack glared at him. "Do you wanna get shanked?"

Claire patted Jack's shoulder. "It's probably true."

"Okay, then, you're worst than Julia."

Julia puffed her cheeks. "Hey! You think that I would enjoy getting raped?!"

Trent stood and clapped his hands. "Okay, everyone it's time for cake!" He said, arms out.

Ann scowled at him. "This early?"

"Do you really want to listen to more of this?"

* * *

Jack looked at his father, who was tied up in a chair, gagged with a cloth. "How the great fall." He took a large bite of his cake. "Sucks to be you; this is good."

Julia looked at the jacket that Jack got her. "This is really nice; thanks Jack."

Claire scoffed. "It's from me too!"

The birthday girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right; I know you tagged on to his gift."

Claire hung her head down. "Dammit; I thought it would work…"

Luke chuckled. "We'd better hope that we can enjoy the rest of our day with any more awkwardness…"

Julia stood from the table and stretched. "I vote we leave Trevors here."

Josh nodded. "I agree; sorry dad, but this is crazy."

The man rocked the chair, trying to break free.

Jen walked over to him. "Sorry, dad, but it's no use." She walked out the door with the others, leaving a weeping John Trevors in the darkness of Julia's house.

**I can't believe I did that...**


	20. Semi-Hiatus Notice

**Compatibility updates will be few and far between for a while. Sorry for the Inconvenience. Meanwhile, There is a Popularity Poll for the fic on my profile. Vote, and when the fic is finished, I will write an extra bonus chapter; which will reflect on the results of the poll. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm still sorry about last chapter.**

**Chapter 20: Second Family Day**

Jack sat on the bed staring at the clock. "Summer 30th… today's the day." He looked at the ground. "Uncle Connor, please make it on time."

The door opened, and Claire walked in, covered in sweat. "Damn, clearing the field was a pain…" She sat on the bed.

"You should change."

She looked at Jack. "Why? I don't think mom and the others will mind."

He nodded. "I know, but what about Van?"

She sighed. "Yeah…" She went to the bathroom to change. "I'll be right out."

He chuckled. "Snugg, Sho!" The two ran to him. He picked them up. "Today's the day the crazy bastard Van that used Claire as a prostitute is going to be put away for good. Are you excited?" Shoji barked excitedly and Snuggled began hopping up and down on the bed, and he chuckled again. "You two are smart. He deserves this. He really does…"

* * *

Jack and Karen sat at a table outside the inn. A man walked over "There you two are!" He sat down. "I heard that you two got yer freak one earlier this month!" They blushed, and nodded. "Nice to know you were finally deflowered, darlin'."

Karen crossed her arm. "Uncle Fred, please!" She looked around. "Where are Sean and Pat?"

Fred scoffed. "They were busy."

Jack's phone rang and he stood up. "I'll be right back." He walked away, and soon rushed back. "The main event is about to begin." He ran off and Karen followed. Fred stood and rushed after the two. The three ran to the town square, where everyone was. Literally everyone in town, along with their families.

Jack smirked and ran to a stage that was at the head of the square. "Hello everyone! I have a very special announcement to make!" He pointed at Van, whom he easily spotted in the crowd. "We all dislike Van, Claire's father!" Everyone in the crowd agreed with him. "But there's more!" There were whispers among them. "I know you're curios, so I'll tell you!" He clenched a fist. "Five years ago, he dealt drugs! And not only is that bad in itself, he used Claire! As what, you ask?" He shook his head. "I'll put it this way: We all that the Ned incident was when Claire lost her innocence, but it was actually five years ago."

The crowd began yelling at Van, but all he did was laugh. "Yes, you're mad, but what does it matter? You don't have the right to arrest me!"

"But I do." The crowd made a clearing, and a man walked over to Van. He was about, 35, and had short blonde hair. He wore a black suit with a red tie. Next to him were two large men, dressed in black suits. "You know who am I, correct?"

Van gasped. "Ah, P-president O'Neil!"

Jack jumped off the stage and walked over to him. "Thanks for showing up when you did, Uncle Connor."

Connor snapped his fingers. "Boys, take 'im away." The men grabbed Van, and began dragging him towards the pier. He didn't resist, and Connor chuckled. "That's over with, so how about we get some lunch?"

* * *

Claire sighed as she awaited her meal. "That was nice sir, but…"

Connor shook his head. "Nonsense! After Jack shared your story, I was dead set on doing that. I practiced most of this month on how'd I do it."

Trent sweat dropped. "Sir, all you did was snap your fingers and say four little words…"

"I know, but I'm busy a lot, so I had to make it short and sweet so I wouldn't be behind." Jack chuckled, and lifted his glass to drink, but Connor stopped him. "Jack, I've heard about your bet. I think it's best to call it off."

He lowered his glass. "How come?"

Connor sighed. "It's simple. If you were to win… you know what would've happened. But think about how it would affect the children. For all you know, it won't stop, and-"

"I understand." Jack stood from the table. "Thanks for the word. I'll end it now."

Connor watched as his nephew ran off. "He's a good kid. I don't understand why Wan disliked him so much. He may be a bit of a delinquent sometimes, but he's nice."

Claire nodded. "Yeah, he is."

She felt an arm around her shoulder. "So, what do you think of 'im?"

Karen snickered and scowled. "They appear to be just friends, but for all we know, they're more."

Claire shook her head. "N-no! Jack is just a friend!" The others began to tease as well.

* * *

"Stu!"

The boy peered out his window, and saw Jack down in front of the house. "Hey, what's up?"

Jack put a hand on his hip. "We need to talk, let me in!"

Stu did as he was told, and Jack sat in the dining room with him. "What is it?"

Jack sighed. "I'm calling off the bet. My uncle-"

"The president, right? That's awesome."

Jack nodded. "I know, but that is not the point. He told me that if I win, that means you and May would've… y'know. But that could potentially lead to Elli becoming an eighteen year old aunt via her baby brother."

Stu nodded. "You're right."

Jack stood. "You're to tell them both."

Stu recoiled. "W-what?! Why both?!"

Jack sighed, and gave Stu an expressionless look. "The only person who knows May better than you is her grandfather. And Elli-"

Stu shook his head. "No! Why do I have to be the target of Elli's wrath?! You're her good friend!"

Jack walked to the door. "And _you're _her_ kid brother_."

He walked out the door, leaving Stu. "Great… I hope sis takes this well… losing 5000 gold is a lot."

* * *

Jack stood on Mother's Hill, looking at the sunset. "Damn… I wonder what I should get the girls… maybe I should ask the goddess…?" He nodded. "That would make the most sense."

**This chapter was really just a lot of little scenes. Starting next chapter, I plan to make them longer. How much longer, I'm not sure; maybe 2000 words minimum? What do you think I should do?**


	22. Chapter 22

**More of the guys this chapter.**

**Chapter 21: Fall **

Jack stood outside his house, which was still under repair. "Damn, this sucks. I wonder how long I'll be with Claire."

The one in question snuck up behind him. "Hey."

He turned and smiled. "Morning."

Claire looked at his house as well. "Have you been here all this time? You were gone when I woke up; I was getting worried."

Jack sighed. "Sorry about that. Came to get more seeds, right?"

Claire nodded. "I bought some fodder too. No need to buy bird seed, put four corn I saved into my water wheel last month, and I'm set for a year."

Jack sweat dropped. "Claire, If it was just Locke, you'd be set, but you have Nat, and Jade, who recently hatched. 120 would equal 40 days for three chickens."

She hung her head down. "Dammit, I didn't think of that."

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, wanna go on a walk later?"

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Sure thing. I'll be free after I handle the seeds, wait for me, 'kay?"

He nodded and she ran off. "You miss home this much?"

He turned to see Ned standing there. Jack scoffed. "I guess. I've been living here for years after all."

Ned chuckled. "Well then, I have a question. When the place is fixed, will you hesitate at all to move back?"

Jack sighed. "I'm not sure. I like staying with Claire, but…"

Ned walked by him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I doubt she'd mind if you asked to move in. Besides, that'll open up a spot for someone to move into. Namely, me and the guys."

Jack smirked. "Okay, then, I'll try later."

Ned continued on his way. "Good luck with that, dude!"

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking towards the clinic. "Good morning."

Trent poked his head out of the office. "Good morning, Jack."

He nervously walked over to Elli. "Hey, uh…"

She smiled. "Stu told me. Your uncle had a really good point, but now you owe me 5000 gold."

Jack gaped. "W-what?!"

She nodded. "I was promised the money, so I have to get it."

He face palmed. "Alright, but it make sometime. Remember I have to buy people presents."

Elli nodded. "I know. Why are you here anyway? Do you or Claire need anything?"

He shook his head. "No, but Ned suggested that I ask Claire If I can move in with her. He also said that he and his brothers would have a place to move in."

Elli put a finger on her chin to think. "Well, would you want to live with her?" He nodded. "Then why not go and do it? You already decided that you want to. Why'd you ask me?"

He sighed. "I see. Thanks anyway." He turned to leave. "I'll see you later." She and Trent bid him farewell, and he made his way south of town, and waited just outside the farm for Claire.

"Hey!" He smirked when he heard the voice. He began walking when Claire soon joined his side. "Sorry for the wait."

He shook his head. "No problem. I almost appreciate it. Gave me time to think."

Claire tilted her head. "About what? Was it my present?"

Jack chuckled. "Maybe; It could've been Karen's present."

She nodded. "Yeah, but you know her better, so…"

Jack looked ahead of them. "Although, I remember her saying she wanted to visit somewhere… but I can't remember where. It was one of two towns…"

Claire shrugged. "Well, you'll remember it eventually. Are they close? If they are, it won't matter if you don't remember."

He nodded. "True. So, do you wanna go to Mother's Hill, or the pond?" Claire ran ahead of him, past the small path that lead to the pond, hot springs, and one of the mines. "That answers it." He rushed after her, and soon, he reached the hill, where Claire sat at the edge. He approached her and cleared his throat. "Uh…"

She looked back at him and noticed he was blushing. "What is it?"

He sat next to her. "I wanted to know if…"

She crossed her arms. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

He looked at her shyly. "If I… could move in with you…"

She blushed. "W-what?"

He looked down. "W-would it be alright with you?"

She looked down as well. "I don't understand, we've been staying together with no problems, but know, we're acting all weird."

Jack nodded. "We knew that was temporary, though. This time, it'd be permanent, and we both know it."

She looked at him. "Why'd you ask?"

He looked at her as well. "Because… I like you a lot." Her blush deepened, and his did as well once he realized what he said. "N-not like that! A-as a friend! Anyway… I really like staying with you, and moving back to my place would kinda bum me out."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Really? That's kinda sweet of you. It'll take a little getting used to, but I think I'll enjoy it." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Besides, it's almost like we're dating, right?"

Jack stared at her. "W-what?"

She giggled and turned away. "Sorry about that."

He looked at the sun. "Let's just stay here for a bit, okay?"

She nodded. "Sure."

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up, feeling something against him. "What the hell?" He looked down to see Claire resting her head against his chest. "W-what? W-wait… Am I holding something?" His face grew deep red. "C-claire…"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah?" She found herself staring at something blue: Jack's shirt. "Jack, are you holding me?"

He nodded. "I-I think I am."

She pushed herself away and looked at him. "How did this…?" She noticed he was blushing. "What is it?"

He looked away from her. "This has never happened before, isn't it weird?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, kinda odd, but to be honest," She blushed and looked down. "I kinda liked being nuzzled up against you like that." Her voice was quiet, as if she didn't want him to hear.

The two sat in silence for a time, until, "Knock, knock! Hey, you home?"

Jack looked at the door. "It's Julia."He got up and opened it. "Hey."

She waved to him. "Good morning!" She noticed how Claire was on the bed. "Is she okay?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not sure. I feel weird too."

She looked at him. "What's up?"

Jack led her to the table, and he and Claire explained their situation.

Julia sighed once they were done. "Why are you two acting like this? You were fine before."

Claire nodded. "I know, but…"

She looked down. "This is different. We live together now, before Jack was staying for a bit."

Julia face palmed. "You see each other all the time anyway."

Jack crossed his arms. "A big, nay, huge difference that could be the main reason of our actions could be the fact that every night, we sleep together."

Julia sighed. "Fine, changing the subject, are you two a couple now?"

They glared at her. "What are you saying?!"

Julia shrugged. "This seems like something a couple would do."

Jack face palmed. "Luke and Jen aren't dating."

Julia shrugged again. "Well, I guess your situation is different then."

Claire sighed and stood. "I need to get to work. Jack, could you do some shopping for me?"

He stood as well. "Sure." He turned to Julia. "You may go."

She left the table and headed for the door. "See you two later, then."

Jack sighed. "Claire?"

She poked her head out of the bathroom. "Yeah?"

He began walking to the door. "About what she said…"

Claire groaned. "Jack, don't tell me you agree with her!"

He shook his head. "It's just that… you said something similar yesterday."

With that, he left, leaving Claire confused. "He's right, I did… but I don't like him, right? He's like a brother to me, but the kiss, and how I said I liked sleeping like that with him…" She held her head. "Ugh! Why does this have to be so complicated, dammit?!"

* * *

Jack walked out of the superstore, and was to walk away, until someone grabbed his hand. "Hey, are you okay?"

He knew well that the voice was Karen's. "I'm not sure, actually."

She let go of him. "What is it?"

He sat on the bench next to the store. "I asked Claire if I could move in with her, and she said yes, but it's really awkward for us."

Karen sat next to him. "Got any ideas about how to fix that?"

He blushed. "Well, both she and Julia mentioned us as a couple, and…"

Karen smiled. "You think that asking her to be your girlfriend will fix things?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it probably would."

Karen nodded. "I have an idea. Wait until the 13th; the Full Moon Festival. Ask her then."

He smiled, and stood. "Thanks, Karen."

"I still like you a bit, but I'd feel better if you two were happy."

He looked back at her. "You're an awesome friend, Karen." He began walking away, and back towards the house. "The 13th… twelve days…"

**The next chapter will be the Full Moon Festival. You know what to expect.**


End file.
